


Rusted From the Rain

by rambledore



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jelsa - Freeform, Okay maybe it is, Orphanage, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, dw its not as angsty as it looks, just the author, lots of fluff, who am i to judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambledore/pseuds/rambledore
Summary: "How long have you been homeless, Jackson?“"Five months,“ he whispered. "I’ve been homeless for five months.“Or: A homeless Jack finds himself working for an orphanage where he meets Elsa, a volunteer who loves seeing children smile.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Honeymaren/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for those who've read my heart beats for you - you obviously know that im a sl*t for jelsa, which means.. yeah, another fic. this one's gonna be longer than mhbfy, and honestly, as you mightve noticed by the tags, a tiny bit darker.
> 
> enjoy!

Among the ever busy streets of Burgess, a young boy, barely a man, could be seen sitting on the ground, not moving a muscle, just breathing, his expression vacant, and his eyes nearly empty, devoid of any energy whatsoever. The boy, wearing nothing but a pair of old trousers and a barely recognizable blue hoodie too thin for these chilly months. The boy, Jack, far too thin to fill out the hoodie properly anymore, shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep any resemblance of heat within.

Sighing, he stood up, noticing it was slowly beginning to get dark. A person would feel safe in these parts during the day, but during the night, it was definitely not a place one should venture around alone. Especially alone.

Keeping his hood up, he put his hands in his pockets and left, careful not to leave anything behind. The streets, especially at night, could be cruel and unwelcoming, predominantly to those of no importance or possessions. Jack fit both the categories, and despite living this miserable life of no one's fault but his for nearly five months now, he still did not want to abandon this world without making his mark on it.

He had wasted – no, screwed up, royally – his life, but at least he still had the breath in his lungs, could still feel the beating of his heart, could still feel his fingers. Actually, no, scratch the last one, it was too cold for that.

Jack sighed and kept his head down, careful not to make eye contact with any of his peers in the ghetto. One of the first things Jack had learned while living on the streets was to mind his own business, keep his head down, and don't stir up trouble with other people. As long as he kept to himself and didn't steal anything from them, be it from the need to get a fix or a jacket to keep himself warm, most of them would leave him alone, even though he was one of the smaller fish around.

He found himself at his usual spot, far away from anyone to be the center of their attention, close enough to bolt should anything go down. It definitely wouldn't be the first occasion. The last time Jack had to run, quite possibly for his life, was the time a couple of teenagers, a year or two younger than him at most, violently beat another homeless man, just like him, near death. Near, because Jack had intervened, painting a rather large target on his back.

Luckily, all the lost weight from his current lifestyle meant that he was a quick runner. The only reason he had come back eventually was to gather his things, only for him to discover that they were there no more. Yeah, that night sucked. A lot.

Jack curled into a ball and closed his eyes, trying to keep the memories of not just that particular night, but many others, at bay. He brought the small pendant resting against his chest to his lips, gently kissing it, before letting sleep take him under.

He welcomed the familiarity with open arms, believing nightmares to be better than his current life.

Jack woke up to the sound of panicked yells, his body going rigid with alarm, heart pumping furiously against his rib cage from the adrenaline rush. Quickly standing up, he looked around, noticing the homeless of the ghetto frantically running away. Turning his head to the opposite direction of their running, Jack finally noticed one of the buildings near the ghetto to be on fire.

Why were they running? It's not like anyone could—oh, right. The fire department would soon arrive, which wouldn't be a problem. The problem would be the police arriving just behind them. The police officers of Burgess were not the kindest towards those below them, and as luck would have it, in their eyes, everyone without a home were the ones beneath them. Jack's instincts screamed at him to run in the opposite direction, to run away and never return, to find himself another place to survive another day. Yet something kept pulling him back towards the burning building, something akin to urge.

Surrendering himself to it, Jack ran towards it, quickly avoiding others, careful not to touch anyone. Once he was standing in front of the building, feeling the heat from the fire, he couldn't help but think to himself what the hell he was doing. Unfortunately, Jack did not have any more time to ponder his question, for merely a few seconds later, he heard a high pitched scream from the inside. Without a second's hesitation, Jack ran in, not caring about causing damage – it's not like he actually had money, and to be fair, he was pretty sure the building was already fairly screwed.

The flames licked at his skin, making him feel warmer by the second. Jack regretted last night's thoughts about being cold. He, for sure, would welcome some frost now. He laughed a little at the irony.

The screams continued, and Jack quickly found himself on the third story, trying to break open a locked door. Knowing his shoulder would not do any damage to the door, but rather the door would do more damage to his shoulder, he decided to try a different tactic. Aiming at the doorknob, Jack threw a mighty kick at it, nearly sending the door flying off its hinges.

Not even bothering to appreciate how cool the moment was, his ears immediately picked up on the terrified screams, now, without the barrier, much louder than before. Jack was finally able to identify the source of the screams – a boy no more than nine years old, clutching a teddy bear and looking at the flames with petrified eyes. Luckily, he was sitting against the wall.

„Kid," Jack yelled, his voice hoarse from smoke inhalation, „lie down! You'll be able to breathe!"

The kid, hearing the voice of an adult, was quick to obey, throwing himself down on the ground and breathing deeply. Jack followed his own advice and kneeled on the ground, ignoring the burn in his lungs.

„Come here," he said, stretching his hand out. The boy quickly crawled over to him and into his arms, desperate for comfort. Desperate enough to ignore the fact that Jack hadn't showered in a week or two. Jack quickly hugged the boy back, before letting go after a few seconds and looking him in the eyes. He could hear the sirens from the outside, indicating the arrival of the fire department.

„Alright, I'll need you to be brave for me, okay? We're gonna get out of here, okay?" Jack asked. The boy, small and terrified and not unlike Jack, nodded. He was shaking, but the determination in his eyes equaled that of Jack's.

Together, they left the burning apartment, careful around the stairs. The boy's knees gave out halfway through, forcing Jack to carry him the rest of the way. Finally, he could see something other than smoke and walls, and with a final sprint, he burst through the already broken entrance, clutching the boy in his arms.

Jack let go of the boy and collapsed on the ground, gulping large breaths of air.

„Smoke inhalation," he wheezed out, „is a bitch."

Beside him, the boy giggled at the swear word, before collapsing on the ground with a coughing fit, just like Jack.

„Are you alright, sir? Is the child okay?" someone asked. Jack looked up and saw a pair of paramedics, along with a fireman, right in front of him.

„I'm fine," he coughed. „Help the kid."

One of the paramedics had been helping the boy before Jack even answered the question, and Jack sighed. Good, at least the kid would be okay.

„Is there anyone else in the building?" the fireman asked, offering Jack a hand. Jack looked at it for a second, hesitating. Eventually, he grabbed it and hauled himself up.

„Don't know, only heard the boy's screams," he said, his voice slightly clearer, yet still raspy. Jack noticed the rest of the fire department trying to put out the fire.

„You did good, kid. Let's get you checked out, you don't look that well."

„Probs because I haven't had a warm meal in months," he muttered to himself.

„What was that?"

„Nothing, my voice is still a little hoarse."

The fireman gave him a strange look, but he kept smiling, still obviously relieved to see Jack and the boy alive, despite not knowing them in the least. One of the paramedics decided to turn his attention to Jack, checking him over.

„Jeez, kid, the smoke did a number on you. You need a shower!" he exclaimed. Jack blushed in embarrassment, knowing it wasn't just the smoke itself. The comment seemed to catch the attention of one of the police officers, who made his way over to the pair.

„Could you leave us alone for a moment, please?"

Once the paramedic left, the officer asked, „Can I see your ID, young man?"

Jack looked at him and said, „No."

Giving Jack a stern look, the officer asked, „Any reason for that?"

Busted.

Sighing, Jack looked at him and started counting on his fingers, „Multiple, actually. Got my wallet stolen around three months ago, I think it's a little rude of you to ask me that, given the situation, and, obviously, I'm homeless."

The officer's expression hardened, making Jack wince slightly. „Why aren't you in one of shelters, then?"

„All of them are full. I don't want to replace anyone."

Sighing, the officer said, „Be that as it may, kid, I still have to arrest you, you know that, right?"

„That doesn't even make any sense! Being homeless is not a crime!"

„Not really, but you don't have an ID, which means I can arrest you for failure to identify yourself, just like I can arrest you for lotsa other things, like begging for money or littering, or even blocking the goddamn sidewalk," he said, his expression turning slightly manic.

Jack was beginning to get worried now, knowing well how the local police treated the homeless. The man seemed kind, at first, but now he could see through his mask with quite a bit of clarity. Nevertheless, Jack was not one to back off from arguments, „Begging for money? Blocking the sidewalk? What the hell are you talking about?!"

„Soliciting. Loitering. Littering," he started listing off, but Jack stopped listening. Knowing the fact of over, and that he would at least get a holding cell for the night, Jack stretched his arms in front of him, shocking the officer into silence.

„Well, get on with it, would you?" Jack said impatiently. The officer looked at him and grinned. While Jack was thinking of multiple nasty words to say to the man as he was being led to the police car rather roughly, he decided not to say any of them.

Inside the car, Jack smiled at the thought of the small, brave boy being alive.

„Worth it."

He spent the night in a holding cell with a couple of other people, most of them in a similar situation as him – not running away quick enough. Okay, so maybe not the exact same, per se, but close enough. Jack, in his usual fashion, did not talk to anyone, opting to try and sleep against the wall.

„Overland," said one of the officers. Jack's head snapped up. „You're free to go, all charges have been dropped."

Most of the conscious cellmates shot him a look, one either of jealousy or hate.

To say Jack was confused would be a giant understatement. Nevertheless, he decided to use this opportunity. He stood up, his back cracking slightly after a night spent in the cell, he walked over to the cell bars, waiting for the officer to open it for him. Once he was outside, the officer, one of the better behaved ones, pointed at a large man sitting on one of the benches and said, „He bailed you out, God knows why."

Scratch the better behaved part.

Jack shrugged and approached the man, feeling a tiny bit anxious.

A tiny bit more than a tiny bit. His heart was pounding almost as fast as it had been in the building.

The man seemed to notice him and immediately stood up rather gracefully, given his enormous form, and thanks to Jack's quick eyes, the tattoos peeking from under his sleeve. Jack then looked up at him, and despite the man's bushy eyebrows and intimidating beard, there was nothing but kindness in his eyes, something that shocked Jack to his core. He hadn't seen someone look at him like that in a long time.

„Ah," the man grinned, „Jackson Overland, I presume!"

There was the tiniest bit of a Russian accent, something that, Jack found, added to the mystery of the man.

The giant offered Jack his hand, and hesitantly, Jack shook it. The man's touch was firm, but not bone crushing as one would expect. „Not one for talking, eh? That's okay. Come, let's go outside. I promise I'm not a serial killer," he guffawed.

Jack, despite his senses both screaming at him to trust him and to run away from him at the same time, decided to follow him outside the police station, if only for the sake of leaving the wretched building. Once they were outside, the man looked at him.

„I am Nick St. North, but you can just call me North or Nick, whichever you prefer, my young friend. Now, tell me, how did you get into this mess?" he asked.

Jack shrugged, and for the first time in nearly a day and a half, he spoke, something urging him to trust North, „Wasn't quick enough to run, I guess."

The man smiled kindly. „Wasn't quick enough to run, or too selfless to let a young child come to harm?"

Jack looked at him, surprised, if a little stunned. He then schooled his expression to appear monotone. „I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, thank you for bailing me out. Can I leave now?"

North's face suddenly grew serious, and Jack gulped. „You can leave anytime, Jackson. Can I call you Jackson?"

Jack shrugged, and North continued, „Thank you. Jackson, I know what happened. Jamie... well, the boy you saved... told me the story. How you saved him from the fire, and how you later got arrested simply for being homeless. Children notice things, you see, Jackson. They notice a lot. And he noticed you helping him, when you could run away and not have to deal with any of this."

Jack didn't look him in the eye, and yet North persisted, „Instead, you chose to save the child. And you chose to be arrested, knowing it could happen. Why?"

This time, Jack looked at him with something akin to fire in his eyes, „Why. Why?! How could I let a kid, an innocent kid, die?! Who would do such a thing?! How can you say that I could run away?! I only did what I had to!" he nearly yelled.

„You didn't have to," North said quietly, „and yet you did."

Jack seemed to deflate a little at that, losing his energy. „How do you know the ki—Jamie?" he whispered.

North went from weird-but-genuine-grandpa to businessman in a second. His voice was the epitome of cold and professional when he explained, „His parents were not home at the time of the fire, meaning they left a young child at home by himself. They are facing charges of neglect for that, for the child could have died. In the meanwhile, I have been given temporary custody of the boy. I am his guardian for now."

„Why you?" asked Jack.

„Because," he smiled, „I run an orphanage. The North Pole Orphan Home. Maybe you've hard of it?"

Jack shook his head in the negative. „No matter. The orphanage is also one of the reasons I'm here, with you."

Seeing Jack's confused look, North elaborated. „You are nineteen, correct?" Jack nodded. „That means I cannot legally allow you to live in the orphanage as an orphan, despite you being one."

Jack winced at his words, and North seemed to realize his mistake. He moved on. „But, you can live in the orphanage if you work there!" he smiled, spreading his arms, obviously delighted at the idea.

Jack felt the opposite of that.

„Why would you want me to live in your orphanage?" he asked. „I'm sorry, but I'm not worth the trouble. How about you find another homeless kid? Maybe a minor, someone who could actually thrive in there? Thanks, but no, thanks."

Jack turned around and started to walk away, only for North to catch up to him in a matter of seconds. Turning Jack around, he grasped him tightly by the shoulders. His grip wasn't tight enough to bruise, but it was just tight enough for Jack to feel it. North looked into his eyes and said, „This is exactly the reason I chose you! Jackson, you have so much potential. I have read your file. You've been arrested multiple times since you were seventeen! You barely graduated high school, despite having a 3.5 GPA in your junior year. You had a scholarship! You could've achieved so many great things!"

Before North could continue, Jack stopped him and whispered, „Had. Could've. Not anymore."

„Maybe not. The past is in the past, Jackson. But you know what I see when I look at you?"

„A stinky hobo who weights about as much as one of your arms?"

Ignoring the comment, North continued, „A selfless young man willing to put his life on the line for people he never met. A brave boy who suffered so much and yet still hasn't given up. How long have you been homeless, Jackson?"

„Five months," he whispered. „I've been homeless for five months."

„Let me help you, Jack. You are not a charity case. You would have to work, just like the others. But I can offer you clothing. Warm meals. A shower. An actual bed. And what do you know? A family, maybe."

Jack flinched at the last sentence. „No more family."

North sighed, „Very well. The rest still stands."

Not knowing what else to do, and fearing he had nothing else to lose, Jack made a final decision.

„I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked like shit.

He knew it, North knew it, everyone who passed by him on the streets knew it. Before, he never really felt self-conscious about it, thinking he'd rather look and smell like a rotten sandwich than to starve. That changed in the past twenty minutes, for when they finally pulled over to a fairly large mansion, Jack suddenly became very aware of the fact that he hadn't showered in a rather long time. How did North not gag, Jack couldn't figure out.

Stepping out of the car, Jack finally got a good look at the orphanage, or rather, the North Pole Orphan Home. For some strange reason, Jack used to think that orphanages looked like juvenile detention centers or even prisons – buildings with no life, lacking warmth and comfort. North's orphanage was the exact opposite of that. It was obvious that the building wasn't built with the intention of housing dozens of children. Rather, it looked as if it were a former mansion turned orphanage instead, looking large, intimidating, yet warm.

Jack could imagine seeing this place as a home, and the thought made him shiver. North seemed to mistake his shiver of fear for one of cold.

„Let's get you inside, yes?" They walked towards the front door, with North continuing his monologue, „I will show you your room, you can take shower... or three... and then, I will introduce you to the gang!"

„The gang?" asked a very confused Jack.

North turned around and gave him a big, wide smile. „I can't handle fifty children on my own! We have employees and volunteers, people who help. But yes, we also try to encourage the teenagers to help the younger children."

Jack smiled a little, North's mood a tiny bit infectious. „Isn't fifty a bit too small for an orphanage?"

North grinned. „Very smart, Jackson, very smart. Yes. I will explain later. For now, let's just say that it is, for a government institution. However," he continued, his accent becoming more pronounced with each word, „this orphanage is privately owned and run."

„By you?"

North nodded. „And a... second party, yes."

And with that, he turned around and opened the door. Jack stood frozen in place, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't.

Could he?

After nearly half a year of living on the streets, without home. After nearly two years of having no family, no one to rely on but himself. Could he actually be able to have something nice?

Not a family. Definitely not. He would never have that again.

But.. maybe, just maybe, he could have a home.

„Are you coming, Jackson?" asked North, his eyes kind.

Jack released a shaky breath and straightened his back. With a false sense of confidence, he walked in, letting the warmth envelop him, to nearly overwhelm him. He shut his eyes tight, and when he opened them again, North was looking at him with a small smile on his face.

„Let me show you your room."

They walked upstairs and stopped by the second door. North gently knocked on it, waiting a few seconds before opening it and stepping inside, with Jack on his heels.

„Sandy? I'd like you to meet your new roommate. This is Jackson," North said. Jack stood beside North and looked at his future roommate – a short, plump blond boy who looked to be a few years older than him. A man, then, rather than a boy. Sandy waved, and Jack waved back.

„Sandy is mute," North explained, „but not deaf. You can talk to him, and he can talk back by writing or ASL, or anything in between. Now, I believe I should show you the showers... I will take your clothes to the.. uh.. laundry room?"

North looked at Sandy for confirmation. Sandy nodded. „Yes, laundry room, that's the word. We have some spare clothes that should fit you. Do you want me to throw your hoodie out?"

„No," Jack answered immediately, clutching the hoodie tight. „N-No."

„Okie," answered North, unbothered.

After showing Jack the bathroom on their floor, North left him by himself, and boy, was he glad for it. Jack looked at himself, sans clothes, for the first time in a long time, and barely recognized himself. His ribs were clearly visible, dark bruises and smoke remnants covered his sickly pale skin. His cheeks looked a little hollow, the skin paper-thin.

„I used to be hot," he muttered. „The fuck happened? Oh, right."

Jack chuckled a little to himself. He sniffed his armpits and recoiled. „Jesus on a horse. God, I don't know what's worse. The state of my hair, the fact that I stink like a sewer, or that I'm actually talking to myself."

Jack decided not to dwell on it. Instead, he stripped himself down completely and hopped in the shower, the feeling of hot water on his skin borderline orgasmic. He groaned, letting his stiff, overworked muscles relax for the first time in months. Grabbing a bar of soap, he scrubbed himself down, dirt and grime coming off him in waves, ever so slowly beginning to feel clean and human. He had to wash his hair three times to get rid of all the grime and oil, but God, it felt satisfying.

Once he got out, Jack looked at himself once again – his skin was still on the unhealthy side of pale, and he still had deep bags under his eyes. But his hair looked soft and silver again. He looked clean and fresh.

Jack grinned.

Twenty minutes later, dressed in a pair of sweatpants a tad too big for him, and a t-shirt that probably belonged to a girl half his size, Jack was introduced to the rest of the staff.

Or, North attempted to introduce him to the rest of the staff, for before he had the chance to do it, a small torpedo barrelled into him, nearly knocking Jack off his feet.

„You're here! I can't believe it! You're actually here!" yelled the boy-shaped torpedo Jack immediately recognized as Jamie.

Hesitantly, Jack hugged him back. „Yeah, kiddo. I'm here. How are you doin'?"

Jamie looked up at Jack and gave him a toothy smile. „Miss my parents a whole lot! But there's so many nice people here! I made so many friends, told them all about you!"

Jack smiled a little, seeing himself in the kid more as each second passed. He hoped the kid wouldn't lose the innocence, the enthusiasm, the ability to see joy in all situations.

„I admire you, kid," said Jack quietly, „you're a lot braver than I am."

Jamie beamed at him, and Jack smiled back, ruffling his hair. It was only when someone cleared their throat, did the two of them notice they weren't alone in the room. Looking around, Jack saw what he guessed was the rest of the staff looking him. Jamie squeaked a little and skittered away, while Jack blushed sheepishly and ran his hands through his hair.

Awkwardly, he waved, „Hi. I'm Jack."

The awkwardness was quickly broken by a girl a few years older than him, who rushed over to Jack and hugged him. Jack, stunned, didn't hug her back. The girl let go a second later and introduced herself, „Welcome, Jack! It's to nice to meet you! I'm Toothiana, my parents had a weird sense of humor, but you can call me Tooth! Everyone here does it! I work here as a teacher slash caretaker."

She had to take a deep breath after the ramble of an introduction. Jack's lips quirked up slightly, „It's nice to meet you, too, Tooth."

„Aww, aren't you just the cutest thing!" She pinched his cheeks. Apparently, she was the mother hen type of friend. The bubbly mother.

„You've met Sandy, I believe?" Jack nodded, and Tooth continued, „Good! This is Aster, our resident cook!"

Slightly leaning towards Jack, she whispered, „He's Australian."

„Heard that," said Aster, who looked rather intimidating with his arms crossed.

„Nice to meet you, Aster," said Jack.

„Whatever, mate. Just don't get in my way, a'ight?" he grumbled, turning around and walking away. Jack shot a questioning glance at Tooth.

„Oh, don't mind him. It takes a while for him to warm up to new people," she explained.

„This is an orphanage."

Tooth sighed, „Yep."

„I have questions."

„Shoot," said Tooth.

„So, there's only five of us here?" asked Jack. „North, you, Sandy, Aster, and me?"

Tooth looked at him and smiled. „Yes, we are the full time staff. But we also have lots of volunteers that are here basically every day. You'll get to meet some of them tomorrow tomorrow."

There was a mischievous glint in Tooth's eyes. Jack decided to ignore it.

„What do they do?"

„They usually just spend time with the kids, take them out, play games. There's more than fifty children here right now, Jack, and there is only four of us. Well, five, now," she grinned.

„You're the teacher. Aster's the cook. North's the one running it all. What does Sandy do?"

„He's our guidance counselor, I guess? He is a psychologist by degree, and trust me, he's a good one. There's lots of stuff going on in that quiet brain of his."

„Okay, last question.. for now."

„Shoot."

„What will I be doing?"

At this, Tooth stopped and grinned, „You will be our Jack of All Trades."

„That was the worst pun I've ever heard."

„Thank you."

„I brought you some clothes that will definitely fit you this time," greeted North, carrying two bags.

„Why are you so nice to me?" asked Jack.

„Because you deserve some light in your life."

Most of the people in the orphanage left Jack to his own devices for the day, deciding to let him settle in at first. Jack's first day of work would start tomorrow.

Jack was lying on the bed – his bed, he still couldn't believe it – staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. His smile turned to a frown when he realized he'd need to ask North to help him acquire an ID, as his had been lost along with his stolen wallet some months ago. Jack still felt bad about that one, letting himself be so stupid as to actually leave it unguarded. He couldn't believe he had been so obtuse, once. Not that long ago, really.

Jack was abruptly pulled out of his musings by a paper ball hitting him in the cheek. Startled, he looked at Sandy, who only gave him a shit-eating grin and motioned at the paper. Jack straightened the mess of a ball, realizing it actually had words on it.

_Dinner's in half an hour.  
What are your plans for tomorrow, as your first day?  
-Sandy_

Jack gently crumpled the paper into its former position and put it on his nightstand. Looking at Sandy, he answered his questions, „Helping Tooth with her classes, apparently. Something like an assistant? I don't know. But first, I'll apparently have to sign some papers for North, so that I can.. you know.. like, actually work and live here. I don't know, I'll have to ask him to help me set up stuff? Could I actually ask that of him? He's already done too much for me and he doesn't even know me, for fuck's sake."

Sandy watched him with an understanding expression, and Jack immediately remembered his roommate's background. „And yeah, I'm starving. Thanks for the heads up, Sandy."

Sandy smiled at Jack, his gaze approval. Jack felt slightly validated at that, for some strange reason.

The dinner, to Jack's surprise, wasn't as loud and crowded as he thought he would. Honestly, what had he been thinking? Fifty children and five adults eating at the same time? In hindsight, it was obvious that dinner was separated into groups. Right now, Jack was in the second group, the first one having had dinner half an hour ago.

He and Aster might not see eye-to-eye, based on their introduction, but damn, the man could cook. Jack felt as if he was on cloud nine, the food was so delicious. He hadn't had a warm meal in months, maybe even more. It was heaven, and Jack was sure he'd groaned after the first bite, making the rest of the table laugh.

The atmosphere was very friendly, Tooth as bubbly and cheery as always, talking to some of the older kids who dined with them. One kid in particular, a quarterback-size boy named Kristoff, caught his eye. Kristoff joked around with the rest of the table in a similar way Jack used to do with his family.

The small smile on his face turned into a frown. Luckily, no one noticed.

Unluckily, Kristoff seemed to notice him in general, and while he was nice and all, the boy had no tact whatsoever. „Hey, Jack, what's with the dots on your forearms?"

Jack froze, his eyes widening. Casting a look at his arm, he realized that halfway through dinner, he'd taken off his hoodie, leaving him in a short-sleeved t-shirt. Hastily, Jack grabbed the hoodie and put it on.

„Nothing for you to worry about, Kris," he answered coolly.

Kristoff raised his arms in apology, immediately changing the subject. He didn't miss the surprised look Tooth shot him. He was just lucky North wasn't here with them, elsewise he wouldn't know what to do. The rest of the dinner passed in awkward tension, at least for Jack.

A few hours later, just before Jack wanted to turn in for the night, Kristoff approached him and apologized. Jack forgave him immediately and clapped him on the shoulder, seeing the relief in the other boy's eyes.

Later that night, Jack closed his eyes, feeling safe for the first time in forever.

The next day, or at least the first half of it, was a blur to Jack. Sandy and North woke him up fairly early, but Jack, being used to getting up despite being dead tired, persevered without any issues. The day consisted of him signing lots of papers, such as filing out his permanent residence and his contract for a full-time job with the orphanage, which he had read thoroughly. He trusted North as far as he trusted anyone, but he wasn't stupid. He and North also went to the DMV, but not before North had asked him whether he knew his Social Security Number and if he had a driver's license.

Because Jack's mother was a tiny bit paranoid, Jack could rattle off his Social Security Number in his sleep. And luckily for him, he also had a driver's license.

The process was slightly tedious, the waiting atrocious, and the lady at the front desk fairly rude. Nevertheless, by three in the afternoon, Jack and North found themselves on the orphanage grounds once again, with Jack going off to help Tooth with her last lesson of the day.

Suffice to say, it went quite well, even though Jack felt anxious throughout the whole thing. While he was good with kids, he wasn't sure he was really good with teenagers, which most of the late-afternoon class consisted of. One could barely call it a class, it was mostly them sitting in a circle and talking, discussing Shakespearean literature and, for some strange reason, featherless bipeds. Jack understood the philosophy reference immediately, Tooth laughed along, while the kid who made the reference grinned.

„Nerd," teased Tooth, her voice affectionate.

The kid grinned wider.

The class ended with Tooth patting Jack on the shoulder and congratulating him on a job well done, despite him not really having done anything. Jack spent the next few hours playing board games with some of the younger children, including Jamie, who loved destroying Jack at Uno.

They were in the middle of their fourth game, with Jack losing spectacularly, when North joined them.

„I will take over, Jackson. There is a couple of volunteers I would like you to meet some our most.. how you say.. frequent volunteers. They come here a few times a week, and I think you should get to know them a little, yes?"

Jack nodded, „Where are they?"

„Right now? The main hall. Chop chop, Jackson!"

„Anna, Elsa, Hiccup, there's someone I'd like you to meet," grinned Tooth. Elsa quirked an eyebrow at the girl, her curiosity peaked. Tooth, in all her hyperactive glory, was rarely this excited about the prospect of introducing them to a new kid.

Elsa first heard him before she saw him, and when she finally got a look at him, her eyes slightly widened. She blushed and turned her gaze away immediately, strangely shy around the handsome stranger.

„You're an adult woman, Elsa. Can't get distracted by a pretty face," she muttered to herself. Anna shot her an amused look, also obviously noticing the boy's looks, yet not affected by him in the least.

„Guys, this is Jack! Jack Ove-" the boy interrupted her, his voice rather deep.

„Frost. You can call me Jack Frost."

Tooth shot him a surprised look, he just shrugged. The boy, Jack, then turned to look at them, assessing them. Most people wouldn't notice, but Elsa saw through him in an instant. He was guarded, his body language coming off as tense and uncomfortable.

Was it because he was meeting new people or was it because he didn't trust anyone in general?

Elsa was intrigued, now. However, before she had a chance to offer him a handshake, Hiccup grinned and went in for a fist bump.

„Yo, I'm Hiccup! Nice to meet you!" he grinned.

The boy, Jack, startled. Elsa watched him with careful eyes, noticing the way he flinched slightly at Hiccup's enthusiasm. However, in the span of a second, the Jack smiled back, the smile small yet genuine, as far as Elsa could see.

„Jack," he said, fist bumping him.

Her sister introduced herself next. „I'm Anna! Oh my gosh, it's so nice to meet you! Are you a new kid?"

Elsa's eyes widened a tiny bit at the honest question. Jack, however, answered without hesitation, „A new employee, actually. Nice to meet you, Anna."

He looked at Elsa, then, not saying anything. Offering him her hand, she said, „I'm Elsa, Anna's older sister."

Anna rolled her eyes. „Always have to mention she's older, SMH."

„Did you just...?"

Anna nodded, grinning. „Yep."

Jack seemed too amused for his own good. „Nice to meet you, Elsa," he said, his voice a tiny bit softer than around the other two. Jack accepted the handshake.

His hand was warm and fairly calloused. It fit hers perfectly.

„Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" grinned Tooth, clapping her hands together.

„Aye, aye, Cap'n!" saluted Hiccup.

Jack grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

While Jack and Hiccup hit it off pretty much immediately, becoming friends in the span of an hour. With Hiccup being the most social person she knew, it didn't surprise Elsa in the least to see her friend strike up a friendship this fast, even with a boy apparently as guarded as Jack. She'd been keeping an eye on him their entire stay, not out of suspicion, but merely out of interest. There was something she felt there, despite not having talked to him more than a few words. A kinship, perhaps? Or was it just empathy, trying to convince her to befriend him, despite the fact that he seemed to have friends already? He still seemed to be a lonely soul. There was just something in his eyes.

Elsa didn't know. What she knew, however, was that she would try to befriend him, one way or another. She knew all too well that just one friend could brighten one's life by a large margin. Casting a look at her sister playing with some of the younger orphans, Elsa smiled.

One friend, indeed.

„What got you here?" asked Jack, his hands full of broken toys. Tooth had asked them some minutes prior to carry them upstairs for North to fix.

„The girls," Hiccup answered, his voice slightly strained from the strain.

„Elsa and Anna?"

„Yep," he said.

„How come?" Jack, ever the blunt one, found no troubles in asking the questions he wanted to know the answers to.

Hiccup grinned and explained, „Elsa and I used to be classmates in high school. She brought me here. The girls've been volunteering here for like.. I don't know, a shitload of years. And after school, I needed something to focus on other than work and whatever, so I asked if they, you know, still did the thing."

„Volunteering?"

„Yep," he said, popping the P, „and they did. This is my second year. We don't really do much. I mean, me and Anna don't do much. It's Elsa that goes above and beyond, honestly. Never met a girl as hardworking as her, swear to Odin's grave."

Jack thought about it for a minute, absorbing the information. The fact that Elsa was the hardest working one didn't surprise him as much as one would thought it would. He had noticed her immediately when he walked down the stairs. What surprised him about her, however, wasn't the platinum hair so bright it was almost white, nor was it her startling beauty. It was the kindness in her eyes – kindness rivaling that of North's. That's what surprised him the most – it was rare enough to meet, let alone work with a person like the two of them. He didn't know her, not at all. He was not sure he even wanted to get to know her – she seemed to be too good for him, even as an acquaintance, let alone a friend.

North was enough.

Speaking of North, the boys finally reached the door to his room-slash-office-slash-whatever-the-hell-it-was. Jack decided not to dwell on the girl. With their arms full, Jack looked at Hiccup and shrugged, before knocking with his head. Banging, more like. Hiccup snorted, rolling his eyes. The door opened a few seconds later, and Jack felt a sudden rush of calm at seeing the happy expression on North's face.

„Privet! Did Tooth send you?" he asked, his booming voice carrying the excitement of seeing a lot of broken toys, for some reason. Jack figured North just liked fixing things.

„Yeah, she did. North, I have a question."

„Go ahead, Jackson."

„Are you Santa?"

Hiccup choked, while North looked at Jack in confusion for a few seconds, before he began to chortle. His laugh was loud and genuine and happy – so happy it nearly knocked Jack off his feet.

„Why would you think so, Jackson?" grinned North after he finished laughing. Hiccup was still struggling not to piss his pants, apparently.

A tiny bit of mischief returned to Jack's eyes after a very long time, „Well, you have a white beard, you are big, you often wear red, you like to fix things... you help people," North didn't miss the change of tone in the last point, „and... you're old."

„Old?!" shrieked North. „I am not old! I am not even sixty, yet!"

„The beard says otherwise, North. Sorry to tell you," Jack apologized, the spark in his eyes brighter than before. North liked it.

„And the beer gut," coughed Hiccup. Jack's eyes widened, as did his grin.

„Who raised you, brats?" laughed North, patting his belly. „This is my smart gut! The gut that never lies! It is smart, of course it has to be big!"

All three of them laughed, the atmosphere light and friendly, something Jack really wasn't used to.

„Now, Hiccup has already seen my workshop once or twice, but I believe that you haven't had the chance yet, Jackson?" asked North. Jack nodded, and that was all it took for the boys to be dragged inside. Hiccup was grinning. Jack was afraid.

While Jack thought it was an office, maybe a bedroom, it was really neither. Looking around, Jack's eyes widened when he saw all the toys and.. letters?.. on the shelves. The entire room was covered in the stuff, though strangely enough, it wasn't nearly as chaotic as one would expect it to be.

While North was enthusiastically showing them one toy or another, Jack leaned in slightly and whispered, „What's with the letters?"

„From the kids that left the orphanage," Hiccup whispered back.

„Are you two conspiring against me?" asked North with his arms crossed.

„Sir, no, sir," saluted Hiccup sarcastically. Jack snorted.

„Thought so, aha!"

„What's with the aha?"

„It's Russian!" North defended.

„No, it isn't."

„No, it isn't," North agreed.

During the next few days, Jack finally began to settle in properly. He was stunned the first time North gave him his first paycheck, mostly as a means to get himself some new clothes and get a haircut. It wasn't even that much of a paycheck, more like pocket money, but Jack appreciated it nonetheless.

While the weather had been becoming colder by the day, it truly started to snow in the middle of November, not even a week after Jack's arrival to the orphanage. The first time Jack saw the snow, he sighed in relief at the thought of not having to life on the streets anymore, for he was pretty sure he wouldn't survive the Burgess winter, which were rarely kind. Deciding not to dwell on that, he let the excitement overwhelm him. Quickly putting his new winter jacket on, he ran down the stairs and yelled at the nearest kids to go out with him.

„Why?" the kids asked, looking a little tired. It was fairly early in the morning.

„Because," Jack grinned, the expression unfamiliar, „we're having a snowball fight!"

And boy, what a snowball fight it was. Jack held back, obviously – while out of shape, he was still levels above the children, even at their best. Once an athlete, always an athlete, he figured. However, there were some kids that managed to give him a run for his money, either with their accuracy or just their sheer excitement. They ran around the orphanage grounds and laughed breathlessly, the group getting larger by the hour. By lunch, he was pretty sure nearly every kid had joined, prompting him to stop doing what he was doing and just observe.

At first, the game was every man for himself, something Jack enjoyed immensely. As more and more kids joined in, though, he'd decided to change the rules a little and made three teams, each of them with a leader. Jack himself was the leader of one, Jamie of the other, and the last one was bravely led by Kristoff, who seemed to be immune to the cold weather. That didn't help the gentle giant, however, as he had been smacked in the face with a snowball by Jack more than once.

Unbeknownst to Jack, the two volunteers, sans Anna this time, along with Tooth and North, had been observing the fight and him for the better part of the hour. North beamed with fatherly pride, something that didn't go unnoticed by Elsa.

„They haven't had this much fun since summer," grinned Tooth. Elsa was inclined to agree, and the sight of all the children, even the more subdued ones, playing around and laughing and shrieking and just having fun, made her heart feel warmer.

Elsa couldn't help but notice Jack, who seemed open and unguarded. The contrast was so stark it nearly stunned her – where with them, he seemed shy and guarded, perhaps even aloof and closed off, here it seemed as if he was one of the kids. Not their guardian nor their caretaker, but just a young boy having fun and enjoying life. It made her wonder if she was seeing the real Jack now.

They hadn't talked since their introduction, something Elsa regretted a tiny bit, but while she'd been focused on the kids and busy with managing the orphanage alongside North, it seemed as though Jack had been trying his best to avoid her.

Her heart still felt warm at the sight. What made her cheeks feel even warmer, however, was the look Jack shot her when he noticed them observing the carnage. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, that much she was able to see even from afar. His expression was open and relaxed, for he was among his own. All that changed in the span of a second – his face hardened and his body language went from open and welcoming to the definition of Leave me alone or I'll smack you.

Elsa, while a little bewildered at the sudden change, decided not to let that stop her. Instead, she decided to give a him a small, albeit genuine smile. It seemed to work, for while his body language still radiated discomfort, his lips quirked up ever so slightly, visible even from the distance. Her smile grew wider at his reciprocation.

Of course, it wouldn't be Hiccup if he didn't ruin it by elbowing her in the ribs and raising his eyebrows.

„Got the hots for him, ay?" he grinned. Elsa glared at him. „Nothing wrong with that, he's one handsome bugger."

„Don't you have a girlfriend to ogle, Haddock?" Tooth jumped in, grinning.

„Merida broke up with me like a month ago," answered Hiccup, clutching at his chest, „You wound me, Toothiana! How shall I ever heal from this ever-present wound of you not caring about me in the least?"

„Sorry about the break up, Hiccup. But also, stop being dramatic. How long were you two even together? A month?"

„Two weeks," Hiccup muttered. Elsa snorted.

The kids were exhausted from the snowball fight, most of the younger ones turning in before 8 had struck. Tooth decided it would be a good time to have a movie night for the adults and some of the teenage residents, something North was quick to agree on. Aster decided not to join them, something about having a video game night at a friend's place. Since they were off the clock, North couldn't really do anything. Personally, Jack thought Aster opted not to join because of him, for he knew the cook didn't like him all that much. He decided not to dwell on it, at least not yet.

With Aster out of equation, it was up to the rest of them to make food. Jack volunteered to help with the preparations, reasoning to himself that he hadn't done anything in the kitchen in a long time. To his great surprise, Elsa decided to join him, saying that she couldn't leave him alone to make food for ten people, especially if half of them were teenagers. While Jack could deny her offer to help at any time, he didn't want to be rude. Also, yes, if he was to do this by himself, the food would be ready about halfway through the movie.

„Okay, I was just about to pop some popcorn in," said Jack. „North said y'all have stashes of it. No idea where, though, so if you'd be so kind..?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, navigating the kitchen as if she herself was a part of it. She opened a couple of cupboards and found the stash, grabbing a couple of sachets. She also took out some other snacks, such as chips, pretzels, and some cookies.

„Salty or sweet?" Elsa asked.

„I think we should use both," he answered, „you know, diversity and all that."

Elsa grinned, „I meant your preference, Jack."

„Oh.. salty, definitely. You?"

„Sweet all the way."

„Traitor," he muttered.

Elsa mock gasped, „I shall let you know that sweets are the best! Take chocolate!"

Jack grinned, „Chocolate with salt sprinkled on top."

She made a disgusted face, „Jesus."

„Yeah, he liked it, too."

They dissolved into a laughing fit, their giggles breathless and carefree. Jack knew he shouldn't do this – he shouldn't be so friendly, he shouldn't be trying to be funny and make her laugh. He wanted to, though. He really, really did.

After they calmed down, the atmosphere became a tiny bit tense, the silence slightly awkward. Jack decided to break it, not liking it in the least. „How about we make them something healthy, though?"

„Chocolate?" she teased.

Jack rolled his eyes. „More like strawberries. Without chocolate. Or.. I don't know, some fruits? I could make sandwiches. Depends on how many movies we're planning to watch."

„We usually do at least two, depends on the little ones. I think we'll do like.. three, maybe? Four?"

„You will starve! All of you! Okay, that's it, I'm making the motherload of all sandwiches. Jesus."

„You?" Elsa asked. „You meant us."

Jack grinned. „I don't have a big appetite."

Elsa suddenly became serious. „You know you're now part of the gang, right?"

Jack looked down, avoiding eye contact, not answering. Elsa waited a few seconds before changing the subject, deciding not to pressure him this time. „What movies are we watching?"

Obviously grateful for the change of subject, Jack sighed and smiled a tiny bit, „The Green Book, apparently. No idea for the rest, though. I think Tooth is choosing them."

„She always chooses them," nodded Elsa. „She loves movies with meaningful messages."

„Please, let's just not watch American History X. I won't handle it the second time."

Elsa grinned. „Don't worry, Frost. Tooth wouldn't handle it the first time."

„Overland," Jack muttered before he could stop himself. Seeing her confused look, he explained, „My last name is Overland."

Elsa smiled at him, not in amusement, but in happiness at having him share something with her. „Well, Mr. Jack Overland, how about we make the sandwiches and join the rest?"

„It would be my pleasure, Ms. Elsa...?"

„Arendelle."

„It would be my pleasure, Ms. Elsa Arendelle. Also, do I smell something burning?"

„Oh, crap! The popcorn!"

Jack may have cried during The Green Book. Also during 12 Years a Slave. He was a sensitive soul, okay?

Jack also wasn't the only one crying – he heard Elsa sniffle from beside him. He thought about offering her his hand, but decided against it.

It was nearing 11 PM, but neither of them were really tired. Except for maybe North, who decided to retire with a goodnight.

„Can we watch something happy? I'm begging you," pleaded Jack. The entire group laughed, Kristoff loud guffaws easily drowning the rest of them. Jack blushed slightly.

„The Lion King?" suggested a boy named Fishlegs. Jack pitied him and the person who named him this way.

„He said Happy, Legs," grinned Kristoff. Jack fiddled around with the locket around his neck absentmindedly, enjoying the cozy, borderline teasing atmosphere.

„The Princess Diaries?"

„Freaking love me some Princess Diaries," Jack muttered, assuming no one heard him. Elsa, who was sitting next to him, giggled a little. She looked up at him, and her eyes shone with mirth.

„I love your eyebrows. We'll call them Frida and Kahlo."

Jack choked.

„Is this a sleepover?" someone mumbled, waking Jack up. He tensed at the warmth on his shoulder. Used to waking up abruptly, he carefully opened one eye and peered at his shoulder, already knowing what he would find. He was not surprised in the least when he saw a halo of blonde across his chest.

His heart still thumped furiously. How did all of them fall asleep like this? He was pretty sure he fell asleep twenty minutes into the Diaries. Elsa had been wide awake at the time.

Deciding not to dwell on it, he gently extracted himself from her, which seemed like a very simple feat to do – their only point of contact being her head on his shoulder.

„Good morning, loves!" yelled out Tooth. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, immediately followed by Elsa.

She looked really pretty.

_Overland, don't you fucking dare think like this._

Elsa looked at him in alarm, and based on the imprint of his hoodie on her cheek, she figured out what happened. She blushed.

„Sorry about that," she apologized.

Jack shrugged, „No biggie. At least my shoulder wasn't cold."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile. Well, at least he put her at ease.

Jack stretched a little, feeling his joints pop and his muscles groan in protest.

„Jesus, I need to get back in shape."

„Yeah, you do," shouted Kristoff from the other side of the room.

„Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please talk to me i am lonely lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of drug abuse

„He's avoiding me," Elsa said.

„Jack? The new orphan? Your new crush?" Anna teased.

Elsa glared. „Not a crush. Not an orphan, either. He works at the orphanage full-time. And also, not a crush!"

Anna grinned, „Are you sure about that, sister dearest? You said he isn't your crush twice."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa replied. „No, not my crush. Okay, he might be attractive. But! I just want to get to know him. I don't know, there is something about him that just.. pulls you in, you know?"

„Are you sure it isn't the dark blue eyes? Or the jawline?"

„He does have a nice jawline," Elsa mused, then shook her head. „No. It's not that. He just seems so lonely, Anna. Even among his peers."

Anna's expression grew serious, „You know what it's like to be lonely all too well. You really want to be his friend, don't you?"

Elsa nodded.

„Also bang his brains out?"

„Oh my God, Anna!"

True to Elsa's suspicions, Jack was actually avoiding her, but not for the reasons she might think. He didn't avoid her because of the incident from a week ago – no, definitely not, no, sir. Okay, a little bit. Maybe.

Her ability to break down his walls brick by brick, word by word, scared him. Christ, he actually told her his last name within minutes of their first conversation. The only other person who actually knew his last name was North, who found out because of his records. Jack knew that should he continue to build any sort of friendship with her, he would eventually tell her everything.

He wasn't ready for that. And to to be quite honest, he wasn't sure he would ever be ready for that.

„Earth to Jackson," said North, waving his giant arms in front of Jack's face. Jack blinked and looked at him.

„Yeah?"

„Did you hear a word of what I said?" he asked. Jack shrugged, shaking his head with an apologetic expression. „I asked if you would like to go grocery shopping with me. I could use some man-power, yes?"

„As long as you're the one behind the wheel, sure, let's go," Jack agreed.

North gave him an understanding smile and rose from his chair, beckoning Jack to follow him. „Normally, I do this trip with Aster, but because some of the volunteers are coming over, he needs to prepare more dishes."

„How many more dishes do you need to feed three more people?" asked Jack.

„Oh, not three! We have more volunteers! Yes, Elsa, Anna, and Hiccup will join us. But! There is some others that will join us as well!"

North was rambling a little, making Jack smile. He felt a tiny knot in the pit of his stomach at the mention of the blonde, but decided to ignore it. At least, he would get to see Hiccup and maybe get to know the other volunteers. Chat with Anna and Tooth, perhaps? Jack was comfortable with this idea – the idea of a surface friendship. Exchange some pleasantries, talk about nonsense. Nothing more, nothing less.

Jack decided a long time ago that genuine friendships were not something he needed.

Nor were they something he deserved.

„Ey, Jackie-boy!"

Jack ignored the hooded man and instead walked forward to the grocery store, trying to ignore North's questioning glances.

„Jackie! Hey! Jack! Got me some new skag! Haven't seen you in a while, Jackie! Can't believe you'd betray me like that and go to someone else to get some H!"

Jack stood frozen in place, absolutely tense and unable to move whatsoever. His tongue felt try he felt the scars on his arms throb painfully, not completely sure whether it was phantom pulse or his actual heartbeat skyrocketing. Jack looked at North with wide, panicked eyes. North, however, wasn't looking at Jack. Rather, he was glaring daggers at the dealer, his arms crossed over his chest in a manner that, had Jack not known North, would made him shit his pants.

„Scramble," North growled. After the dealer ran, North took a good look at Jack, his eyes softening immediately. „Are you okay, Jackson?"

Jack released a shaky breath. „Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm s-sorry. For that."

North smiled gently. „No need to apologize, Jackson."

„You know about that, too, don't you?"

It was a statement, not a question. North only nodded. Jack looked down, ashamed.

„I am not judging you, Jackson," he said fiercely, „Not for your past. You do not use anymore, do you?"

Jack shook his head fiercely. „I haven't.. not in months."

„Have you ever felt the need to relapse?"

Jack sighed and answered honestly, „Nearly every day."

North squeezed his shoulders. „It is a sign of strength, Jackson. Do not be ashamed of it. You conquer your greatest enemy every day."

„My greatest enemy?" Jack scoffed, „Drugs?"

„No," North said simply. „Temptation."

Jack kept quiet. After what seemed like hours, North let go of him and smiled, „How about we get some shopping done, yes?"

Feeling entirely too relieved to question his sudden change of subject, Jack smiled and nodded, letting North lead the way.

„Temptation," Jack whispered. „Interesting."

„You weren't kidding about needing more man-power," Jack grunted. His arms burned, and Jack was pretty sure he could feel every muscle strand in his body convulsing at the same time. „What the fuck's in these, North? Pure lead?"

North grinned, apparently not feeling the strain at all. Jack thought he was a lucky bastard.

„No, Jackson. You were there with me! These are essentials!"

„How are seven bottles of wine and considered essentials?!"

„Irrelevant, Jackson. Let's move on."

„Bro."

Dinner was as friendly as ever, with Jack getting to meet another volunteers, such as Hiro, who actually grew up in the orphanage after the death of his brother; or Eugene, whose past seemed to be as mysterious as Jack's own. Eugene valued his privacy almost as much as Jack, which did not surprise the youger boy in the least. Jack decided not to ask him any annoying questions.

Tooth, however, had no such qualms and kept asking something or other, much to everyone's amusement, even Eugene's, who didn't actually seem to mind much. Jack mostly talked to Hiccup and Anna, the latter of which wasn't really paying attention to him. Rather, she was ogling Kristoff, much to Hiccup and Jack's great delight. Jack grinned and laughed politely, not saying a word most of the time, letting Hiccup take the lead.

He also avoided eye contact with Elsa as much as possible, which wasn't the easiest thing to do. For one, she kept giving him calculating looks whenever he wasn't watching. Also, she was sitting right in front of him, something Jack was sure was either North's or Tooth's idea.

Taking a bite of his meat, Jack idly wondered if Aster poisoned his food. It was delicious, but he wouldn't put it past him. The thought amused him.

„Jack, could we talk in private for a moment, please?" asked Elsa. Amusing thoughts of Aster poisoning his food disappeared.

Clearing his throat, Jack answered, „Yeah, sure."

She led him to an empty room near the kitchen. Deciding to put all cards on the table, she said, „You are avoiding me."

„I am not," Jack denied at first.

Elsa glared at him.

„I might be," Jack acquiesced.

„Why? Is it because of the movie night? Were you embarrassed? It's not a big deal, Jack."

„No, no, it's not because of that," he ran a hand through his hair, „why are you even asking me this?"

„Because I want to be your friend, Jack," she answered simply, nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

„Why?"

„You are lonely."

Jack's expression hardened and Elsa immediately knew she said the wrong thing. She still stood her ground.

„I don't need anyone to be friends to me out of pity."

Elsa sighed. „It's not pity."

„Then what is it?"

„It's compassion, Jack. I can see you hurting. I could see it from the moment I saw you for the first time."

„So, I'm just a toy to be fixed, is that it?"

Elsa was getting frustrated now, but she knew this moment was crucial. „No. Jack, I grew up without friends. I only had my sister and my parents," she whispered, and could see Jack listen attentively. „I had no one but my sister and parents, and after they died, I only had Anna. Over time, I started isolating myself from her and everyone around me. Maybe because of grief, who knows? I was lonely, Jack. So lonely. And I know the pain all too well. I saw the same pain in your eyes. I can see it now."

„Sometimes," he whispered after a few seconds of silence, „grieving people do very stupid things."

„That they do," Elsa smiled softly, hoping to put him more at ease. „You're not a charity case, Jack. Nor are you a pet project, or anything of the sort. I just want to be your friend."

„I am not who you think I am, Elsa. I don't want you friendship. I don't need anyone's friendship. I've been doing fine by myself the past two years, and I will be doing just as fine by myself in the future."

„I'm sorry to be so blunt, Jack, but we both know that's a lie. You haven't been doing fine, otherwise you wouldn't be here. I won't push you. I just want to get to know you, Jack. No pity, no ulterior motives. I can be patient. I just need to know one thing."

Elsa could see him hesitating, could see the fear in his eyes. Slowly reaching her hand towards his shoulder, he allowed her to touch it. „What are you afraid of, Jack?"

He tensed, then let out a shaky sigh, avoiding eye contact. „I can't let anyone else get close to me. Not again."

And with that, he turned around and walked away, leaving Elsa in the room by herself.

„Crap," she whispered.

Jack did not return to dinner. Instead, he went out for a run, not leaving the premises. He wanted to get closer to her, God knew he wanted to. But he couldn't. Jack knew that once he let her in, there would be no holding back. Just the fact that she tried to talk to him meant more to him than she would ever know – could ever know.

Jack's legs were hurting.

Elsa knew nothing of his past, she knew nothing of what he'd seen and been through. And he would leave it this way. The only person who knew everything was Jack and Jack alone. North knew the basics, maybe put some things together.

His lungs were burning. He ran faster.

He didn't need anyone. Didn't deserve anyone. All he ever brought others was pain and misery. Death.

That's all he was. A token of bad luck, the personification of a fuck up. The fact that he had accepted North's offer was a sign of desperation, if anything. Four months ago, he would've told North to leave him alone.

To be fair, four months ago he had still been an addict.

What would Mary think of her fuck up of a brother? What would she even say if she could see him?

 _„Your self-sabotage is getting real old and you're ruining your chance to have something nice for the first time in years,"_ probably.

Was she right? Was he such a self-seboteur that he could screw up his life twice before reaching his twentieth birthday? Did he actually have a chance to have something nice – an actual, real friendship with someone as kind as Elsa?

Jack could barely see in front of him, now, his vision blurry from exhaustion, the pain in his side nearly blinding. He stopped to a halt and fell on the grass, groaning.

„Hey, Jack! We're playing soccer, wanna join us?" yelled Jamie as he approached him. Jack could only groan miserably in response. „Guess not, then!" he grinned, turning around.

„No, no," Jack called out, „I'm fine. Just.. give me a couple of minutes."

„Okay!"

Jack, a former star athlete, managed to get his ass kicked at soccer by a couple of pre-teens.

„Here's this month's donation, Nick."

„Thank you, moye zoloto, but you know that we do not need any donations, yes? We are doing great!"

Elsa smiled. „I know, Nick. It's just what we do, isn't it?"

„That it is, Elsa. That it is."

„What's going on between you and Kristoff?" asked Elsa later in the evening, once she and Anna had gotten home. Elsa slept at the orphanage mostly during movie nights and events, while Anna pretty much never. However, if Elsa was correct, that would soon change.

„Nothing," Anna squeaked. Elsa smirked.

„Nothing? I had to spend the entire dinner watching you give each other heart eyes!"

„Like you're the one to talk! Everyone noticed you ogling Jack!"

Elsa sighed, „I wasn't ogling him. I was trying to figure him out."

„That's why you wanted to talk to him in private, hm?"

„Yes. I offered him friendship. He rejected it. I'll just keep trying."

Anna shot her a look. „You rarely make friends, sis."

„Thank you, Anna."

„No, I meant, like... you don't actively seek friendships out. The few friends you have," Anna raised her arms in surrender and cleared her throat, „the friends you have were mostly... listen, they just did most of the work, alright? I'm just surprised that you'd show so much interest in the boy."

„He's afraid, Anna," Elsa whispered, „but that's not the point. The point is you and Kristoff. So, spill. Now."

„Always knew you had a little bit of a gossip girl in you, sister dearest."

„Only if it concerns my sister!" she defended. Anna rolled her eyes affectionately.

„Sure. That's why you immediately had to tell me when Hiccup and Merida got together?"

„That's not the point. Stop avoiding the question. You. Kristoff. Go."

That was all Anna needed, for she immediately started to ramble excitedly, something that was both very endearing and so very Anna.

„Okay, so, he's eighteen and has been in the orphanage since he was ten! He used to have a dog named Sven that he loved but he passed away when he was eight, he is so smart but not like book smart, oh my God, now I wound rude! He is smart, but he's a handy-man! He works at the orphanage part-time and he's just so amazing, Elsa! So amazing! He is, like.. the exact opposite of Hans!"

Elsa cringed at the nickname of Anna's ex-boyfriend, while Anna continued, „And he's just so funny and so pure!"

Elsa decided to stop the rant. „Anna. I know most of those things. I know Kristoff."

„Oh."

Squeezing her hand, Elsa said, „Tell me about the two of you. I hope it's not like your crush on Hiccup."

Anna blushed. „We do not talk about the crush on Hiccup. Ever."

Elsa laughed and raised her arms in surrender. „Okay."

„I don't really know? We've been texting a lot and.. and we talk, but... I don't know. There might be something there."

„Kristoff is a good man," Elsa said. „I'm happy for you."

„We aren't even together!"

„Please, he has eyes."

„So does Jack and yet..."

„Oh, shut up!"

Jack banged his head against the wall when he realized he was an ass. Sandy threw a paper ball at him to shut him up.

„Okay, Naveen. Now you just subtract the numerator from the denominator and you've got it!" Elsa beamed at the little boy, who grinned right back at her, overjoyed at finally understanding this particular Math problem.

While Tooth was an excellent teacher, there were still some struggling students, particularly those who were still taught at the orphanage, that sometimes needed help. Elsa had always been all too happy to volunteer, and today was no exception.

She was just about to help Li Shang with his homework when someone knocked on the classroom door. Curios, she stood up and opened the door, surprised to see Jack on the other side with a very sheepish expression.

„Hello, Jack," she greeted, sending him a genuine smile. It seemed to put him more at ease.

„Hey, Elsa. Just, uh... do you have a second?"

Looking at the three children in the classroom, Elsa nodded, figuring they would entertain themselves on their own for a couple of minutes. That was a big fat lie and she knew it, but she knew that this particular set of children was well behaved.

„What's going on?" she asked in the hallway.

„I wanted to apologize," Jack started. „I.. uh.. I know I was an ass to you. When you offered me friendship."

Elsa stood quiet, smiling, letting him finish him rant. „It's just that, uh.. the past few years.. I haven't really had any friends? Especially the past few months, it was mostly.. you know, kill or be killed type of situation. Or, uh.. well, not kill or be killed, but it was kinda tough. Anyway, I.. listen. Let me start over?"

Elsa was grinning, now. „By all means."

„Every good relationship I've ever had ended up in shambles. They either ended up getting hurt or... worse," Elsa decided not to ask yet, „and.. I still think I don't deserve your friendship, okay? But my sister would definitely say that I'm being an idiot and would ruin something that had the potential to be actually nice."

„That you would."

„Gee, thanks."

Elsa giggled.

„I have a past. It's not very nice. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to tell you about it now, or anytime soon. I'm just... sorry, I can't find the words."

Gently touching his shoulder, Elsa said softly, „It's okay, Jack. I understand."

„Be patient with me?"

This time, Elsa beamed at him, and to Jack's great surprise and a tiny bit of fear, he felt warmth spread through his entire body. „Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a goddamn roller coaster! anyway, please talk to me im lonely lmao


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was trying to fix the broken toilet on the ground floor, with only Google as his assistant and desperation as his only source of motivation. He had been at it for the past half an hour, trying to figure out what was wrong besides it's not flushing, Jack, go fix it, please, which did not help at all. Some Jack of all trades, he was, not knowing how to fix a goddamn toilet despite using one his whole life.

„How the fuck does that even work, Google? Answer me. Come on, you swine. I know you know the answer. Come on. Please?" Jack muttered to himself, thinking he had gone crazy from being elbows deep in the toilet.

„That's not how you fix a dunny, mate."

Jack flinched and nearly hit his head, managing to stop at the last second. Turning around, he saw Aster leaning against the cubicle with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face.

„Very funny," Jack grumbled.

„What's not funny is you not knowing shite about fixing a toilet and North sending you to fix it," Aster said. Jack shrugged in response, not really having a retort. Aster sighed. „Move over, drongo."

Jack kept staring at him. Aster pinched the bridge of his nose. „Do you want my help or nah? Because I can sure as all fucks go back to cooking, and I'm making chilli tonight. God knows the little ankle biters will come here running at midnight."

Jack rolled his eyes, but nevertheless moved over and allowed Aster to replace him. „Now, the first thing you did wrong was that you didn't drain it, first. The second thing..."

And so it went. Aster explained everything to him carefully and methodically, allowing Jack to categorize and catch up to him. Aster mostly navigated Jack around, letting the younger boy do all the work. Nearly twenty minutes later, the work was done, and with a bated breath, Jack carefully flushed the toilet.

It worked.

Jack whooped. Aster grinned.

„Why did you help me?" Jack asked sincerely, his confusion palpable.

„Don't want you smelling like shit in the house," Aster said, „had enough the first time you came here."

Jack flinched at that, strangely hurt by the bluntness. Aster seemed to realize it, and shrugged. „Telling it like it is, mate. You stank. I've got sensitive nose."

„S'why you work in the kitchen?"

Grinning, Aster said. „Yep. Gotta be honest with ya, _Frost_ , I thought you were a cheeky fucker the first time we met. Sorry if I came across like a bastard."

„You did."

Aster's expression turned sheepish. „I know. Listen, I had my reasons for it. I can smell a junkie from a county away."

Jack tensed and asked imploringly, „Can you?"

„Defo. Pegged you wrong, though, I can see that now. You're actually good with the kids, in your own way. Not like Tooth, obviously. Or North. But.. you care. Makes me thing you were either unlucky or incredibly stupid to end up here."

Jack's lips quirked up a little. „Both, actually. How can you recognize a junkie, though?"

Aster's expression turned serious, before he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a faint line of scars. „Takes one to now one."

Jack's eyes widened, his jaw on the floor. „How long have you been clean?"

Aster pulled his sleeve back down and answered, „Going on ten years, now. You? Must be fresh, ay?"

Jack nodded. „Almost four months."

„What made you stop?"

Shrugging, he found no reason not to answer, „Found myself on the streets because of my stupid ass decisions. This was one of them. Got broke, too."

Aster regarded him for a second. „You gave it up willingly, didn't you?"

Jack shrugged. „Figured my life got fucked enough. Didn't wanna be a homeless addict."

„The withdrawal..."

„Not something I'd like to go through again. Now, thanks for the talk, but.. I think I should go. Thanks for helping me fix the shit-eater."

„If you ever wanna talk..."

„I know just where to find you, Aster. Thanks."

Jack groaned, lying down on his bed, berating himself for not figuring out Aster knew the moment he first saw him. Was he that obvious? He knew about the dinner incident, he remembered Kristoff's knowing look, which unnerved him. Did everyone think of him as nothing more than a junkie?

He wasn't. Not anymore.

„Grief makes people do stupid things sometimes," he whispered to himself, repeating the words he'd said to Elsa earlier. Grieving people did stupid things – many stupid things, in his case.

A paper ball hit his head. Jack looked at Sandy and read the little note.

_If you ever want to talk, I'm here  
Sandy_

Jack looked up and smiled at his roommate, grateful for his offer. „I might take you up for it... someday."

Both of them knew he wouldn't.

Someone knocked on the door. „Sandy? Jack? Me and a couple of other kids are about to play some games outside. Wanna join us? We could use some teammates," came the voice of Kristoff.

Sandy was in the middle of reading a book, willing to distract himself only to write the note to Jack. Looking at Jack, Sandy pointed at himself and shook his head. Pointing at Jack, Sandy bobbed his head up and down, obviously wanting him to join in on the fun.

Sighing, Jack replied, „Yeah, sure. I'll go. Give me a couple of minutes. What're we playing?"

He could hear Kristoff's grin in his voice, „Lacrosse!"

Jack's stomach filled with dread.

He hadn't played since high school. He hadn't played since before the accident, close to two years now.

„Please, don't fuck it up, please, don't fuck it up, please..."

Kristoff look at him weirdly. „Chill, man. I know how to play."

„I meant me."

„Oh."

„Alright, guys. This is a friendly game, okay? Lacrosse can be a dangerous sport, but we don't want any injuries! Got it?!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Sighing, he joined the chorus of aye's. This would be fun.

It was fun, indeed. At least in the beginning.

At first, Jack wasn't really sure how to play. Not because he didn't know how to actually play lacrosse – he knew that all too well. What he didn't know was how good was the rest of his team, and in turn, how good was the enemy. Jack had no idea how much he should hold back in an attempt not to stick out like a sore thumb. While very rusty, he was pretty sure he could wipe the floor with everyone here, including Kristoff, whose size was an ginormous advantage. Jack got the knack of it after the first ten minutes or so, finding balance between being just good enough to kick everyone's asses and being just bad enough to make it seem accidental.

Jack grinned, the mischief in his eyes brightening them by the second.

„You're good, Jack," panted Kristoff. He had great stamina for a dude his size, but not even he could compare to Jack's off-season endurance.

„You're not bad yourself," Jack smiled. Kristoff flushed at the praise, grinning from ear to ear. Jack couldn't help but smile back at the innocence of the younger boy.

His flush at the praise turned into a full blush once he registered someone behind Jack. Turning around, Jack waved at Anna, who was watching the game with great interest. Or rather, watching Kristoff with great interest. Jack decided to stay quiet, and patting Kristoff on the shoulder, he put his helmet on once again and gave a thumbs up to the referee, a chubby boy named Russell.

Kristoff dashed off like a sprinter, his movements quick and aggressive, intimidating nearly everyone around him. He dodged opponents left and right in a display of agility quite unusual for someone his size. Jack was pretty sure that with the right training, the boy could become a pro. That was, if Anna attended each and every single one of his matches. Jack knew very well what it was like to get the adrenaline rush of knowing a pretty girl was watching him play, and he also knew that Kristoff most likely felt invincible right about now.

What Kristoff failed to realize, however, was that the people around him were not as invincible as he seemed to be. Jack was about to warn him, shout at him or maybe give him a well placed shove to make him come out of the rush. He was too late, for when Kristoff slammed into a boy half his size and sent him flying, Jack didn't even get to raise his voice. Reacting on instinct, Jack sprinted over to the fallen boy, who seemed to have the wind knocked out of him. Kristoff was also approaching him, his movements frantic.

„Kristoff, calm down. I don't want you panicking right now," Jack ordered once he knelt down to assess the smaller boy, who was struggling to breathe. Kristoff listened to him on instinct, his step coming to a halt.

„It's okay, it's okay. Just breathe," Jack instructed. The boy's eyes were wide and terrified, obviously unused to the sensation of not being able to breathe. Jack squeezed the boy's hand, not breaking eye contact for a second.

The boy was starting to panic, Jack could see that plain as day. Where instead of taking a very large gulp of air, as was usual after getting the wind knocked out of one, the boy started breathing in short gasps, clutching Jack's hand like a lifeline.

„Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me!" Jack was trying to keep calm, for he knew very well what it was like to be in his place. Grabbing the boy's other arm, Jack forced him into a sitting position. „Breathe with me, kid," he said, putting the boy's palm against his chest. Jack then took a couple of exaggerated deep breaths, with his exhales just as dramatic.

„Like this, kid. See? Breathe with me. It's okay. You're fine," he assured him, still inhaling and exhaling as deeply and as evenly as he possibly could. „You're doing great."

The boy's breathing was starting to even out, his breaths becoming longer and calmer. Jack vaguely registered Anna saying something comforting to Kristoff – he decided to deal with him later, knowing he'd feel guilty. Right now, the priority was the boy, who after what seemed like hours to both of them, finally calmed down.

„You okay, kid?" Jack asked. The boy just nodded and plastered himself on the ground in exhaustion. Jack sympathized. „Wanna go inside?"

The boy shook his head, and Jack patted his shoulder, standing up. He approached Kristoff carefully. Anna noticed his approach first, prompting her to caress Kristoff's cheek in an unusual show of affection, and nodded at Jack.

„I'll leave you two alone for a minute, gonna check on Varian. Is he alright?" she asked, the last question aimed at Jack.

Jack nodded, „Yeah, he's just tired. Doesn't even wanna go inside. You know him better, maybe you can convince him?"

„I'll try."

With that, she left the two boys alone, standing in silence. Jack didn't want to break it first, knowing he should let Kristoff have the first word. Kristoff didn't disappoint, for after a few minutes, he finally asked quietly, „Is he gonna be alright?"

„He will be fine, Kris. Stuff like this happens, I don't want you to blame yourself for it. I'm pretty sure the kid... uh, Varian?" Kristoff nodded, „Varian, doesn't blame you either."

That didn't seem to put Kristoff at ease, so Jack decided to be honest, „Look. Panic attacks happen, and getting the wind knocked out of you happens sometimes, too. If you want, you can go to him and talk to him, apologize maybe, I don't know. That's totally up to you. I just want you to know that I don't blame you, alright?"

Kristoff didn't say anything, only sighed. „What did Anna tell you?" Jack implored.

„Pretty much the same thing you did."

Deciding to tease him a little in hopes of lightening his mood up, Jack said, „You definitely enjoyed her pep-talk more, eh? Sorry, bro, not gonna caress your cheek like that. Tho I might peck it if you ask nicely."

Kristoff laughed, „Yeah, let's not go that far."

„Ouch. More into brunettes, are we?"

„She's strawberry blonde, actually."

„You should've seen his face, Elsa. He felt so terrible about it."

„Anna, could you please stop talking about Kristoff's puppy eyes and tell me how Varian is?" Elsa sighed.

Anna immediately looked down, chastised, sending a pang through Elsa's heart. „Hey, it's okay. I am sorry, I know you get excited sometimes."

Anna's smile brightened, the grin as genuine as her entire bubbly personality. „It's okay! As for your question, though.. yeah, he's fine! Checked him out, convinced him to go see Sandy. He grumbled in his usual fashion, so he's fine. It was kinda surreal, though. I've never seen Jack this serious."

„You've known him for a month."

„Yeah, so? Still counts, doesn't it? Anyway, you should've seen him, the way he calmed Varian down. It was amazing!"

That certainly peaked Elsa's curiosity, but she decided not to question her. She could grill Jack for information later, though she was sure he would downplay his role, just as he downplayed everything concerning him. Stubborn boy, he was. Her heart, however, still warmed at the thought of Jack calming little Varian down, the reaction sending a jolt down her spine in surprise. Shaking her head, she focused on her sister's rambling once again.

„Sorry, what were you saying?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head and grinned. „Nothing much, just wanted to know how college's going?"

Elsa sighed and slumped down on the couch, „Tiring as ever, my dear sister. I am very much sure Professor Black hates my guts."

„Why would he?"

„Because he hates everyone? And because he told me, to my face, that he doesn't like me?"

Anna shrugged, „Whatever! It's not like his class is mandatory!"

„It is...?"

„That's not the point!"

„Anna. Let me call Punzie. How about a girls' night out?" Elsa asked, already picking up her phone, not noticing the notification of a follow request from one _jackass_frost_.

Unless Elsa's eyes were lying, which they were for sure, Anna seemed to glow from excitement. „Oh my God, yes! I haven't seen her in so long! We should ask Merida, too!"

Elsa laughed, „Okay, okay. I shall give her a call. Not like it's gonna be weird to have my best friend's ex with us, sure. Why not?"

Anna rolled her eyes. „They were together for two weeks, calm down, drama queen! Not like they're not friends, still?"

„Yes, you are correct. I am also pretty sure Merida's dating a girl, now."

„WHAT?!"

When Elsa woke the next morning with her head pounding slightly, she knew she'd had a bit too much wine the night prior. Her tolerance had gone down since her teenage years, and now that she was able to drink legally, it had lost the forbidden fruit thrill. She groaned.

„Barely twenty-one and already on my deathbed," she sighed. Rolling on her side, she caught a glimpse of her phone, a bottle of water, and a couple of ibuprofen pills.

„Thank you, drunk Elsa. Or tipsy Anna. Whichever."

After taking the pills and downing the water in a matter of seconds, she was finally able to relax somewhat. Checking the time on her phone, Elsa was surprised to see it was eleven in the morning. She usually woke up at around eight on weekends.

Quickly scrolling through her Instagram feed, laughing at a meme Tooth had sent her sometime in the morning, she was quick to notice a follow request from last night, belonging to one _jackass_frost_. How could she have missed the fact that Jack had gotten himself a phone, apparently? Deciding not to think too much about it, Elsa grinned at the choice of username and accepted it, quickly returning it. Not being able to help herself, she stalked his account quite a bit, noticing it was obviously a freshly made account, with less than 20 followers, most of which were either the orphanage employees, the volunteers, or the teenagers living there.

With a mischievous smile on her face, Elsa quickly DM'd him.

_elsa_arendelle: A very interesting choice of username, indeed._

_jackass_frost: u kno it bby_

Elsa may or may have not flushed at the nickname, despite knowing he was just teasing her.

_jackass_frost: heard u had a wild nite last nite_

_elsa_arendelle: How did you..?_

_jackass_frost: a wizard never tells his secrets_

_elsa_arendelle: You are not a wizard, Jack._

_jackass_frost: u right_

_jackass_frost: got it from tooth_

_jackass_frost: who got it from anna_

_jackass_frost: meaning it was technically ur fault_

_elsa_arendelle: My fault? Jackson Overland, you better explain yourself right now!_

_jackass_frost: oh shit_

_jackass_frost: shes ur sister yo_

_jackass_frost: shes ur younger sister at that_

_jackass_frost: u gotta regulate her_

Elsa choked on her laughter. She decided to push a little, curious.

_elsa_arendelle: You sound like you have lots of experience with that._

_jackass_frost: ya, mary was a handful_

_jackass_frost: she was just like anna p much_

_jackass_frost: anyway_

_jackass_frost: can we change the subject_

_jackass_frost: please?_

Elsa frowned, but decided not to push him. Not yet. He would tell her, she was sure of it. He would tell her in time.

_elsa_arendelle: Sure. What do you have in mind?_

_jackass_frost: did u kno aster makes shit coffee?_

„How do you feel?"

„Like I got run over by a truck," Anna groaned.

„Okay, so my thanks goes to drunk Elsa."

„What?"

„Nothing. Want me to make you Kai's hangover cure?" Elsa asked, grinning.

Anna choked on her spit. „Don't you dare! It'll make me vomit my own intestines out!"

„Well, if not yours, whose else, then?"

„Smartass."

Elsa beamed. „And yet you love me still. Anyway, I'm going to the orphanage for a couple of hours. Wanna go?"

Seeing a flushed Anna quickly stand up from her bed and dashing over to the bathroom, tripping over her feet twice, made Elsa giggle uncontrollably. „Kristoff can wait, sister dear! It's not like you have to see him every day!" Elsa sang.

„Tell that to Punzie and Eugene!" Anna yelled back, her voice still a tiny bit groggy.

„They're soulmates, they don't count!"

„Whatever, Elsa."

„Is it true that you saved Varian?!" Jamie yelled excitedly, bouncing around Jack.

Jack sighed and cracked his neck. „Whatever gave you that idea?"

„Everyone here's talking about it! Okay, maybe not everyone. But Varian loves you now! Says he wants to be like you when he grows up! Just like me!" Jamie yelled.

_No one should be like me when they grow up, Jack thought, but outwardly answered, „He should try to be more like you, little Jay."_

_„Are you kidding me, Jack? Did I save myself from a fire or what?!" Jamie asked incredulously._

_„Save him from a what?" said a new voice, making the two boys freeze. Jack's jaw clenched or reflex, his teeth clicking together rather painfully. Looking at Elsa's flabbergasted expression, Jack forced himself to relax._

_„Nothing!" Jack squeaked._

_Jamie, however, had a different idea. „He didn't tell you?" He looked Jack. „Why didn't you tell her?!"_

_Jack shrugged, „Found no reason to."_

_„Jack!" Jamie groaned. Sometimes it was like Jamie was actually older than him, rather than being nearly ten years his junior. Jack shrugged, not really knowing how to respond. Instead, he plopped himself on the couch next to him, Jamie following suit._

_„Jack, what did you do?" Elsa asked, sitting down as well._

_„I.. uh... might've run into a burning building..?"_

_„YOU DID WHAT?!" she raised her voice. Jack flinched a little at the sudden change of volume, but Elsa seemed to misinterpret it differently, for she immediately closed in on herself and apologized softly._

_„Nothing to apologize for, I just.. don't like loud sounds."_

_„You live in a house with fifty children," she deadpanned._

_„That is irrelevant."_

_„You're correct," Elsa said, „you are also avoiding the question. Tell me everything. Or Jamie will, won't you?"_

_Looking between the two of them, Jamie grinned and Jack and nodded at Elsa._

_„Betrayal!"_

_„Sorry, Jack. She's prettier."_

_„I saved your life!"_

_„She is still prettier."_

_„Why are you like me? Jesus," Jack groaned. Elsa giggled, as did Jamie._

_Looking at Jack, Elsa asked, „So, are you going to tell me?"_

_Jack sighed. „Fine. Not like it's a big deal anyway. Did you know how North found me?"_

_„Jamie told him about you, that's all I know."_

_„Yeah," Jack scratched the back of his head awkwardly, „you also know how Jamie got to be here?"_

_Looking at Jamie hesitantly, the boy decided to answer for her, „Because our apartment burned down and my parents weren't home because they left me alone!"_

_Elsa cleared her throat, „I, uh.. yes."_

_„I.. may have gotten Jamie out of that apartment. While it was burning."_

_Elsa held her hands against her mouth, her eyes wide. „Jack."_

_He stopped her before she could say anything. „It's not a big deal, alright? Just saw the building, heard someone in there. Went in. Got him out."_

_Jamie wouldn't let it stay like this, however. „You forgot the part where you broke down the door and carried me outside! And got arrested!"_

_„You broke down the door?" Elsa asked, „You got arrested?!"_

_Jack shrugged. „Burgess cops aren't the nicest towards homeless people. Anyway, North found me the next day, paid for my bail, offered me the job. And here I am."_

_„And here you are," Elsa smiled, „you forgot to tell me about how you ended up on the streets, though."_

_Jack smirked, amused at her adorableness. „Nice try."_

_It also shocked him that he thought of her as adorable._

_„What was the part about you breaking down the door?"_

_„I'm the best wingman ever," Jamie whispered. Elsa blushed._

_Jack shot him a scandalized look, „How do you even know what a wingman is? You are nine!"_

_Jamie shrugged, „I like movies."_

_„Of course you do."_

_„How are you doing, man?" asked Jack._

_Kristoff shrugged and smiled, „I'm great! Talked to Varian, we're cool. He wants me to teach him lacrosse, actually!"_

_Jack couldn't help but grin, the expression becoming more and more familiar. „That's awesome, dude! I'm proud of you!"_

_„Also, North wanted me to ask you whether you'd be our sportsman?" Kristoff asked._

_„What?"_

_„You know, the guy in charge of sports activities. Teaching sports and organizing stuff regarding... sports...?"_

_It was obvious Kristoff didn't know what he was talking about, but Jack nonetheless nodded in understanding. „Why me?"_

_„He told me that you would know, something about you being an athlete. Didn't really ask, though I am curious."_

_„And curious, you will stay. Tell him I accept."_


	6. Chapter 6

„I want to go on a date with him," Anna moaned. Elsa grinned, not even bothering to hide the smug expression on her face.

„Ask him, then. God knows the boy has the hugest of crushes on you. It's adorable, really," Elsa said. Anna groaned into her pillow. „Oh, come on, Anna. It's not that bad! Everyone can see that you like him, too!"

„Not. Helping!"

„Sorry, sorry," Elsa giggled. „It's just that.. yes, literally everyone knows. Aster asked me the other day whether he needs to cook you two a romantic dinner!"

„You and Aster?"

„He's a friend, and friends talk to each other. My point still stands, however. Ask him, or I will ask Jack to do it for you."

Anna suddenly gained a mischievous glint in her eyes and Elsa froze. „How about," Anna grinned, „we make it a double date?"

Elsa blushed. „I'd need to like him for that, first."

„You text every day."

„That's irrelevant, Anna. How about we make it a night out? You, Kristoff, Merida, her girlfriend, Hiccup, Jack, and I?"

Anna seemed to actually consider her offer. „Hiccup and Merida in the same room? With her girlfriend, nonetheless?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, „Our leftovers last longer than they did. Last time I checked in with Hiccup, they were on very good terms! Plus, Hiccup knows Honeymaren, but I can always text him to see if he's alright with it?"

„Dewit," Anna whispered.

„What?"

„Movie reference, just... just do it." Anna then muttered under her breath, „Gonna have to teach you about pop culture one of these days."

„Heard that!"

_elsa_arendelle: Jack?_

_jackass_frost: am i in trouble_

_jackass_frost: i swear the chocolate fountain was asters idea_

_elsa_arendelle: What?_

_elsa_arendelle: What chocolate fountain?_

_elsa_arendelle: You know what? Never mind. I wanted to ask you a question._

_jackass_frost: yes im afraid of spiders how dud u kno_

_jackass_frost: did_

Elsa actually giggled, smiling ear to ear. Who knew Jack could actually be funny under that exterior?

_elsa_arendelle: That's good to know. I am not._

_elsa_arendelle: May I ask you the question, now?_

_jackass_frost: go ahead_

_jackass_frost: sorry_

_elsa_arendelle: No need to apologize. We are doing a.. sort of night out, one could say._

_elsa_arendelle: Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, two other friends, and I._

Elsa hesitated, feeling butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't a big deal – they were just friends, no need to be so stressed out about asking him to join them.

_elsa_arendelle: Would you like to join us?_

After another moment's hesitation, she quickly typed out another message.

_elsa_arendelle: I want you there._

She waited for his response with a baited breath, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to erupt into an all out blizzard, instead. If she were honest, the feeling was more like a hornet's nest than a bunch of butterflies, but to each their own. She didn't understand.

And then, just as she got a reply saying _I'd love to_ , she understood.

„Oh, Elsa," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes, „you are in deep trouble."

Elsa, Hiccup, and Anna met with Kristoff and Jack at the orphanage, deciding to get a cab that would take them downtown. There, they would meet Merida and Honeymaren, who had been waiting for them for nearly half an hour, now.

„I'm very sure they can find something to occupy themselves with," Elsa stated firmly. Jack cracked up, making Elsa blush. „Not funny, Jack."

Seeing her blush sent a shiver down his spine. Shaking his head, Jack ignored the feeling and said, „It's funny."

Elsa's lips quirked up. „Okay, maybe a little. Where's Kristoff and Anna?"

„Probably making out somewhere in the corner."

„Jack!"

„What?"

While the rest of the group, even the ever-shy Honeymaren, laughed and had fun talking, Jack seemed oddly quiet and shy. Elsa took notice of it immediately, either still shaken from her earlier revelation or just instinctively – that she didn't know. What she knew, however, was that Jack did not feel very comfortable, with Kristoff and Anna being boyfriend and girlfriend in everything but labels, and Hiccup, Honeymaren, and Merida talking shit.

How could Elsa not notice, with him sitting next to her, their shoulders and thighs touching? She knew he was uncomfortable with physical contact in a lot of cases, especially if he wasn't the one to initiate it. To her surprise, however, he was handling it well, sometimes even leaning into her.

He was fidgeting now, his leg bouncing up and down. No one noticed – no one except her. Everyone else was in deep conversation.

Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, Elsa put her arm on his and whispered, „Wanna get some fresh air?"

Jack nodded all-too enthusiastically, making Elsa wince internally the tiniest bit.

„Guys, we're going outside for a few minutes, if that's alright?"

Hiccup, Merida, and Anna, of course, gave them both looks of utter delight and mischief. Honeymaren only nodded in understanding, the sweet girl she was. Kristoff didn't give a damn. Leading him by the hand, Elsa and Jack found themselves outside the establishment, gazing at the road and leaning against the railing. After a few minutes of silence, Elsa quietly asked, „You okay?"

„Yeah," Jack answered after some time. Elsa waited for a few moments longer, knowing she made the right choice when he continued, his voice strained, „It's just something I've been thinking about... uh, telling you. For a while. Showing you, maybe?"

He was trying so hard to open himself up to her, it was as if she could feel him fighting the urge to distance himself from her. Not really knowing what she was doing, but hoping for the best, she put her hand on his and squeezed. He squeezed back.

„Talk to me, Jack," she said softly.

Taking a deep breath, he began, „A.. a couple of years ago, something happened. Something I'm not ready to tell you yet."

Well, they were off to a good start.

„Anyway, uh.. I was... I had a good life, you know? Good GPA, a couple of scholarships for college. I wanted to become a professor," he scoffed, and she could hear him choke up a little. She squeezed his hand tighter. „Anyway, shit happened. I started.. spiraling. Doing bad shit. Got arrested once or twice, actually."

He pulled away from her and she tried very hard not to flinch at the loss of contact. Before she could question him, however, he rolled up his sleeve and showed her a constellation of faint scars around the veins on his forearms. Elsa gasped. „I spiraled hard. That wasn't the only drug I abused, not really. Booze was like water to me. I barely graduated, Elsa. Lost all my scholarships. I lost everything."

Elsa didn't say anything, her mind racing, connecting the dots. She figured it out the moment Jack whispered, „Sometimes, grieving people do stupid things."

She threw herself at him fiercely, hugging him so tightly she was sure he felt his ribs creaking. Jack didn't protest, though, for she knew he needed it even more than she. He held her tightly, clinging to her in a way only a person as lonely as she used to be could. Elsa felt wetness on her hair, could hear his tiny sobs, and it nearly broke her to see him like this.

She knew he needed it. He needed to let go.

„I'm so sorry, Jack," she whispered, stroking his back, her head on his chest. She felt the strong beat of his heart and wondered, perhaps for the first time and perhaps for the hundredth, how did he manage to pull through.

Jack calmed down after a few minutes, pulling himself together and loosening his group, though he still didn't let go of her. Elsa didn't protest in the least.

„I've been clean for months, now," he promised, „I swear. I figured.. I'd rather have something to eat than to OD, you know?"

Her heart nearly shattered at the tone of his voice. She leaned away from him slightly and looked at him, the fear in his eyes as clear as day, „I don't think any less of you, Jack. Never. Okay?"

„I'm a fuck-up, Elsa. Nothing but a fuck-up," he said harshly, letting go of her as if she had burned him. „How.. why.. I don't even deserve this. Any of this. North should've found someone better. I'm sorry."

He was just about to turn around when Elsa's hand on his forearm stopped him. The fire in her eyes would be, on any other day, something magnificent to see. „You listen to me, Jackson Overland," she growled, „you are the exact opposite of a fuck-up. You've made mistakes, as did all of us. God knows I did enough to repent for a lifetime. You went through hell, only to save a young boy from a burning burning!"

Elsa was on a roll now, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to stop even if she wanted to, „Jack, despite everything that's happened to you, you still came out on top. You lived, you didn't give up. For crying out loud, you willingly stopped using drugs! Do you have any idea how much willpower that takes? How much strength you would need not to succumb to your need for a fix?"

„Too well," he whispered.

Elsa didn't react to this, rather, she continued, „You screwed up, yes. As does everyone at least once in their lifetime. But you were given a second chance, a chance to turn your life around. Maybe not a scholarship or a perfect job. But you can be happy, Jack. Please, don't throw it away," she whispered the last few words, tears running down her cheeks, her hand migrating from his forearm to his cheek, „please."

Instead of drawing away and leaving, as she feared he would do, Jack leaned into her touch. He wrapped his arms around her in yet another fierce hug, and slowly, both of them sank down to their knees, overcome with emotion.

„I am so sorry," he kept whispering over and over again. „I'm so stupid."

„You're not, Jack," she whispered, playing with his hair, trying to soothe both of them. „You're just hurting."

They returned to the rest of the gang nearly half an hour after that, both pairs of eyes puffy and red, Elsa's make-up smudged the tiniest bit. Stevie Wonder himself would know both of them had been crying.

„You okay?" Anna whispered, her fingers interlaced with Kristoff's, who was talking to Hiccup. Merida was making out with Honeymaren in the corner.

Elsa just smiled and nodded, „Yeah. He needed this... both of us did."

Anna beamed at her.

Jack and Elsa sat shoulder to shoulder, their hands joined under the table.

„I've been thinking," Jack began. North gave him a curious look. „I wanna get a part-time job. Somewhere."

North's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. „Why?"

The question wasn't aggressive, condescending, nor disappointed. Merely curious and kind. It gave Jack the courage to explain himself, „I love it here. And... uh.. I like all of you, here. I... might come to see you as my... uh.. family, in the future." North beamed. „But.. I'd like to meet some new people outside the orphanage, you know? Get my life in order, maybe? I don't know, get an apartment in the future. I still wanna work here full-time, you don't have to worry about that. I just... you know.. wanna try something new. A shot at life, maybe?"

North smiled, „I understand, Jackson. No need to ramble, however endearing it was. Jackson, you are not a prisoner here. Of course you can go and get a part-time job, we do not judge here! Aster has side gigs all over town! Tooth sometimes helps her dentist friend with stuff.. ironic, isn't it?"

North chortled, putting Jack at ease. „I was merely asking out of curiosity. Don't worry, synok. I know this is something you want to do yourself."

Jack sighed in relief. „Thanks, North. You have no idea how much it means to me."

North grinned, „Probably not. Just know that you always have a place here, yes?"

„North, it's not like I'm your kid about to move away from college. I just want a part-time job at an ice cream shop or something," Jack laughed.

North shrugged. „One never knows."

Jack was trying to take an afternoon nap during his break when Sandy came running into their room, his movements frantic and not the least bit controlled. Jack was out of bed in a matter of seconds, ready to flight or fight. Or fight and flight, in that order, as usual.

„What's going on?" Jack asked. Sandy quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it over.

_Jamie's going home right now. He wants to say goodbye!_

Jack was pretty sure that the only time he had ever sprinted that fast was when he was running into the burning building. He came to a halt near the front door, where Jamie stood along with North and a few other people, the boy waiting expectantly, his posture deflated.

„Jamie!" Jack raised his voice – not quite a yell, but close.

„Jack!" the boy yelled, turning around and running straight at him. Jack barely had the time to kneel down and catch the boy in his arms before he threw himself at him. Once they separated, Jack could see tears in Jamie's eyes, and he desperately tried not to let his own show.

„It's okay, kid. You're going to see your parents again!" Jack gave him a watery smile.

„Yeah, but I won't get to see you!" he cried.

Jack felt his heart shatter in two. „You can always text me, we can call. You're never alone, alright? I'll be with you, every step of the way."

The boy clung to his neck once again, and Jack returned the gesture, though not as tightly. He had to let him go.

„It's okay, Jamie."

Once they separated from the last time, Jack desperately tried not to break down. In just a little less than two months, the boy became something of a little brother, despite Jack promising himself he would never have family again.

He was wrong. So, so wrong. On so many levels.

Maybe happiness was something he could actually deserve. Maybe family was something he could actually get to have again.

With one last look at Jamie's retreating back, Jack let his lips quirk up in a bittersweet smile.

„Bye, kid. We'll see each other soon."

Two weeks later, Jack found a job.

_jackass_frost: two things_

_jackass_frost: u will probably wanna kill me for the first one_

_elsa_arendelle: Yes?_

_jackass_frost: found myself a job!_

_elsa_arendelle: What?_

_elsa_arendelle: Don't you work full-time at the orphanage?_

_jackass_frost: ye i do_

_jackass_frost: but u kno.. wanted to try sth new_

_jackass_frost: 2 b a lil more independent as they say_

_elsa_arendelle: Why didn't you tell me?_

_jackass_frost: i honestly wanted 2 i swear_

_jackass_frost: but_

_elsa_arendelle: But?_

_jackass_frost: didnt wanna disappoint you in case it wouldnt work out_

_elsa_arendelle: You are adorable._

Jack choked on his own spit.

_elsa_arendelle: I support your decision, and I'm happy for you, this is amazing news, Jack!_

_elsa_arendelle: What will you be doing?_

_jackass_frost: lmao selling ice cream_

_elsa_arendelle: I LOVE ICE CREAM!_

_jackass_frost: guess ill see u there then ;)_

_elsa_arendelle: That you will, Mr. Overland._

_elsa_arendelle: That you will._

_jackass_frost: hiccup help_

_hiccough: whats going on_

_jackass_frost: im in deep shit_


	7. Chapter 7

_hiccough: wym deep shit_

_hiccough: jackson motherfreaking frost, answer me_

_jackass_frost: its kinda possible that i_

_jackass_frost: may have sth resembling feelings for ur best friend_

_hiccough: you have feelings for merida?_

_hiccough: you've met her once, dude_

_jackass_frost: what_

_jackass_frost: no_

_jackass_frost: meant elsa_

_jackass_frost: y would i have feelings for merida what the fuck_

_hiccough: ..._

_hiccough: okay, fair enough_

_hiccough: what're you gonna do about it?_

_jackass_frost: wdym what am i gonna do abt it_

_jackass_frost: dude i went from being homeless to having a ft job and a bed_

_jackass_frost: in like two months_

_jackass_frost: the last thing im looking 4 is a relationship_

_jackass_frost: besides_

_jackass_frost: doubt shed like me back_

_jackass_frost: shes just a friend_

_hiccough: i literally want to murder you right now_

_jackass_frost: WHAT_

_jackass_frost: WHY_

_hiccough: oblivious ass mofo_

_jackass_frost: excuse me i have issues_

_hiccough: that much is obvious_

„Are Kristoff and Anna finally together? Swear to God, seeing those two oblivious was the most painful thing, and I've jumped off a building once," Jack stated, throwing some popcorn into his mouth. They were at Elsa's apartment, watching a movie and having a quiet evening in, because apparently, that's what friends did. At least according to everyone Jack had asked. Aster and Hiccup, mostly.

Since telling her some of his past, Elsa had noticed he became more comfortable around her, something she treasured greatly and grew to appreciate with each day. That, however, did nothing to stop her back from straightening at his statement.

„Excuse me, you have done what?!" she exclaimed, looking at him with an unreadable look. Knowing her, it was probably either shocked or angry, the mother hen.

„I.. uh.. jumped off a building once? Nothing bad! It was just like.. fifteen feet at most. I was hammered, legit trashed."

Elsa quirked an unimpressed eyebrow, though the curiosity in her eyes betrayed her. Also the worry. Jack found it endearing, even if it made him feel guilty.

„Might've just shot up."

„That's what I thought. Cocaine?"

„Heroin, actually. Listen, can we talk about something else? Like the question I asked you earlier?"

Elsa shook her head, „Nuh-uh! Not letting you off that easy, mister!"

Jack couldn't help but smile at her adorableness, despite the fact that with anyone else, he'd probably be annoyed. He sighed. „Fine. You have two questions. Got it?"

Elsa beamed, nodding. „When was it?"

„About a month before I hit the streets. So, like.. half a year ago?"

Elsa shook her head, „I still find it hard to believe you became clean so fast."

„You either adapt or you don't survive," Jack whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear him. She did.

Elsa's hand found his cheek and Jack leaned into the touch. „You shouldn't have had to," she whispered.

„What's your second question?" Jack asked, leaning away. Elsa kept her sigh that in.

„How did you not die?"

Jack snorted. „Only hurt my foot."

„What?" she asked, flabbergasted.

„Yeah," Jack grinned in amusement. „I'm Superman."

„Superman is more muscular, I am pretty sure."

Jack put his hand against his chest and sighed dreamily, „I know. You could say that he is more jacked, eh?"

„Do not ever talk to me again."

Jack chortled, making Elsa smile. The things this boy did to her poor heart.

„Unfortunately, I don't have any experiences that could compare," Elsa began a few minutes later, capturing Jack's undivided attention, „After the death of my parents, I was pretty wild, too."

„The death of your..?"

Elsa nodded, her smile small and bittersweet. „Yes. They died when I was sixteen. Admittedly, I handled it much worse than Anna, who was only thirteen at the time."

Jack kept quiet, soaking in every bit of information she told him about herself. He knew she had lost her parents, could remember her telling him that as clear as day, only a few weeks ago. He could still recall the raw emotion in her voice, the pain in her eyes, asking him to open up to her for the first time.

Elsa continued, „Do you remember me mentioning how I isolated myself? From everyone?"

Jack nodded.

„My anxiety had gotten so bad I could barely leave the room. I did not eat, nor did I sleep," she laughed, the action self-deprecating. „I was a mess, Jack."

She kept quiet, then, looking into his eyes, waiting for him to respond. Jack did not disappoint. He squeezed her hand and whispered, „Everyone grieves differently, Elsa. I turned to a life of drugs and alcohol, and I utterly destroyed it. You closed in on yourself," she squeezed back, „and that's okay. The pain never goes away, does it?"

„It doesn't," she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse. There were tears in her eyes and Jack longed to wipe them away. „You just learn to live with it."

„That's what I'm trying to do every day. One step at a time."

Elsa gave him a teary smile, „Look at the two of us, opening to one another like healthy adults."

„Yeah," Jack smiled, „one of us sure is a healthy adult."

„Oh, stop it, you," she swapped at his chest. Jack grinned, happy to see her smiling again.

„Now, Mrs. Arendelle, can you please answer my question?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, the gesture oddly affectionate. „Yes, they are together, doofus."

„Oh, yeah! Kristanna is a go!"

„What?"

A couple of days later, on a Monday, Jack found himself standing in front of Jitters, the coffee shop he had applied for only a few weeks prior. Taking a deep breath, he entered, surprised at the commotion. He had no idea coffee shops could be so crowded and not be Starbucks.

The anxiety in his stomach threatened to chew him apart, but nevertheless, he straightened his back and held his head high, walking towards the counter with confidence. Or so he hoped. The blonde at the counter seemed unimpressed, raising an eyebrow.

„You need to stand in the queue for us to serve you," she said, her voice monotone.

„I'm the new employee, actually," Jack said, offering his hand, „I'm Jack."

Her eyes lit with recognition. „Oh, right! Oaken mentioned something about a new guy. I'm Astrid. You can go in the back, there's a couple of aprons in there. Also your name tag."

„Thanks," Jack said, following her instructions. Five minutes later, he found himself by Astrid's side, desperately trying to keep up.

„You don't know what the fuck you're doing, do you?" Astrid asked after half an hour.

„Whatever gave you that idea?" Jack asked sweetly, trying to put the wrong lid on a cardboard cup.

„It's the wrong size."

Jack looked down, and indeed, the lid was the wrong size. „Right. Never worked at a coffee shop."

„That much is obvious. You'll catch up soon enough."

„Thanks."

„Probably."

„...Thanks?"

Let it be known that while some customers were cheery and kind, one could find the black sheep among the bubbly ones quite quickly. Mostly because they yelled at Jack the minute he asked them for their name. It wasn't his fault he couldn't spell Jacqueline for shit. The girl should've blamed her parents. What happened to simple names, like Steve? Steve would fit the girl better.

She did not take kindly to his comment.

Jack learned to shut up during his first hour.

„How was work?"

Groan.

„Yeah, I got you. Also, the toilet on the ground floor needs fixing again."

Slightly longer, yet infinitely more pained groan.

Two days later, Elsa received a direct message from Hiccup.

_hiccough: wanna surprise jack?_

_elsa_arendelle: Always. What do you have in mind?_

_hiccough: he's working today, isn't he? the pt?_

_elsa_arendelle: Yes._

_hiccough: bring anna with you as well, he'll lose his shit_

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, it would be him, rather than Jack, who would end up losing his shit.

When Jack noticed Anna entering the coffee shop, he grinned. His grin got wider when he saw Hiccup.

It became painful when he saw Elsa.

„What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Elsa smiled at him, „Can't we surprise you just because we felt like it?"

Jack smiled back, the expression soft. Elsa melted slightly. „You? Sure," he gestured at Anna and Hiccup, „these two? Doubt."

„Oh, come on, dude. We're your friends, too! Elsa, stop stealing him from us, it ain't fair!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Jack grinned, „Sorry, bro. She's prettier."

Elsa blushed. Jack noticed.

„Rude. I thought you loved me," Hiccup sniffed dramatically.

„Oh, but I do, my love, just like the moon loves the stars," Jack sighed dramatically. Anna was choking on laughter.

„I'll have one pumpkin spice latte, please and thank you," Anna said, the only sensible one.

„See? She's a shining example of a great customer," Jack said, glaring at the rest of them. Hiccup shrugged, Elsa grinned.

„Hey, silverhead! Stop chatting around and actually make the latte!" yelled Astrid from the back, quickly appearing by his side. Jack jumped, much to Astrid's amusement.

„Yes, ma'am," Jack saluted, making the girl roll her eyes. From the corner of his eye, Jack could see Hiccup gaping like a fish.

„Someone's into blondes," Jack grinned to himself. Glancing at Elsa, he whispered, „and he's not the only one."

„Astrid and Hiccup, sitting on a tree—"

„If you finish this sentence, I'll tell Elsa about the time you were twelve and nearly broke your hand doing a cartwheel."

„Don't you fucking dare, Haddock!"

„Hey, North? Can I take the day off? I need to something I've been avoiding for a long time now."

Jack stood in front of the graves, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, looking down, shivering. He had been standing there for nearly half an hour, now, not saying a word. Barely breathing. Whenever he tried to speak, to force at least some words to come out of his mouth, his throat closed up and he choked. Tears gathered in his eyes whenever he looked at the writings etched on the joined tombstones.

_MARGARET C. OVERLAND  
1969 – 2017  
LOVING MOTHER AND WIFE_

_RICHARD OVERLAND  
1967 – 2017  
CARING FATHER AND HUSBAND_

_MARY C. OVERLAND_  
2004 – 2017  
MAY YOU FIND PEACE 

This was the first time he'd come here since the funeral, and now he knew why. He knew he had to do it, though.

He needed at least some sort of closure. A resemblance of one, even. After what seemed like hours, he forced himself to speak, his voice hoarse from disuse, „Hey, mom, dad. Hey, sis."

Jack cleared his throat and continued, pushing through despite the tightening in his chest. „I, uh.. I fucked up. Sorry for the swearing, I know you hate it. Hated it. Especially you, Mar, remember? You used to slap the back of my head whenever I talked shit," he sniffled. „I miss you. So, so much. All of you. Sometimes, I think about what would've happened if I'd just.. gone with you. Most of the time, I find comfort in... in the knowledge, I guess? That I could've been by your side right now. That instead of three graves, there would be four."

He laughed, the action bitter and self-deprecating. „But I know I shouldn't think like that. I haven't thought like that in a long time, actually."

Jack went on, talking about his life after their deaths. He told them about him spiraling and lashing out at everyone, losing each of his friends one by one. He told them about him drinking for the first time, his first act of thievery, his first overdose. He told them about how he barely graduated high school and losing his lacrosse scholarship. He told them how he ended up on the streets with no one to help him but himself, with no one he could rely on. He talked and talked and talked, his throat drying and tears flowing, and yet he couldn't stop. He went on, told them stories of the homeless life, how he forced himself to withdraw from drugs and alcohol, how he was tempted to just drink himself to sleep every day, to shot himself up until he couldn't feel anything anymore.

He told them about Jamie. About the fire. He cried and laughed and smiled, reminiscing about events that had happened barely two months ago, his grin wide and warm when he told them about North and his offer.

„I'm getting my life back on track," he whispered, his voice hopeful. He told them about Hiccup and Tooth and Aster, about Varian and Kristoff and countless other kids living in the orphanage. He talked for hours, telling them everything and anything. He told them about Elsa, how she quickly became one of the closest people in his life.

„She radiates light, despite having been in the darkness for so long," he said, „she inspires me to actually try, you know? I think you'd have like her, sis. The two of you would tease the ever living crap out of me, I swear."

He then looked at his mother's grave. „You... would probably want her as a daughter-in-law, actually. I, uh.. don't know if I'm ready for that. If I'll ever be, honestly? God, if you could just see me. I'm getting better, I swear I am. But.. she's just.. too good. Too pure for this world, the kindest of souls. Wow, getting poetic in my old age, eh? Anyway... As for you, dad... well, who knows? She'd have you wrapped around her finger, just like she has me. Look at me, I'm as damaged as you can get... and yet, she still manages to make me smile."

Jack didn't say anything for a minute, and then, „To be fair, so does Hiccup when he trips down the stairs, but that doesn't count."

Eventually, maybe minutes, maybe hours later, when his voice finally gave out on him, he leaned his head against his sister's grave and whispered, eyes puffy, voice broken, „I love you."

No one said anything to him when he came home nearly an hour after dinner.

Home.

_elsa_arendelle sent jackass_frost an attachment._

_elsa_arendelle: It's you!_

_jackass_frost: elsa_

_jackass_frost: did u just send me_

_elsa_arendelle: Yes._

_jackass_frost: a picture of a pouting cat_

_jackass_frost: oh my god_

To Jack's eternal amusement, Hiccup kept coming back to Jitters even more often than Elsa, who always managed to find some excuse to come and see him, something Jack didn't mind one bit. Hiccup, on the other hand, was nearly never there to see him. Oh, sure, he'd say that _Yes, I am, Jack, shut your whore mouth_ , but he'd start annoying the hell out of Astrid the moment he saw her. Astrid, who was actually a fairly nice person once Jack got to know her a little, didn't actually seem to mind Hiccup's never ending ramblings.

„Just ask her out, you wuss," grumbled Jack after the end of his shift.

„Ask Elsa out and we can make it a double date," said Hiccup with a shit-eating grin.

Jack punched his shoulder. „Lose a leg, Haddock."

„Rude."

„Anna."

„Jack."

„Anna Arendelle."

„Jackson Frost."

„Don't do this. I'm begging you."

„Then beg," she said. „Plus four. Three times."

„God, I hate this family."

Elsa's heart warmed at the interaction. Family. He saw them as family!

„What do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Jack during movie night. Someone shushed him, forcing Jack to lower his voice even more.

„I'm 21, Jack. I'm a grow up," Elsa whispered back. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, similar to the first movie night Jack had participated in. This time, it was much more comfortable and relaxed between the two of them.

„Just answer the question."

Elsa sighed, but gave him a fond smile nonetheless. He blushed, which was a fairly new development, at least for her. „I'm a business major, set to take over my parents' company after I graduate college."

„I'd whistle if I weren't sure Kristoff would kill me," he grinned.

„I would," Kristoff whispered from the back. „Could you two please shut up?"

„Dude, it's Mamma Mia."

„I know."

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Elsa, who was watching them both with an amused expression. „Anyway, back to the discussion. Your parents' company?"

„You may have heard of Arendelle Industries?" she inquired. Jack nodded, having connected the dots the moment he found out her name.

She came from old money.

„How are you not the most spoiled child ever?" he asked.

Elsa grinned. „Good parents. How are you not the most spoiled child ever?"

„Middle class parents," Jack grinned back.

They sat there, smiling at each other for who knew how long, before someone cleared their throat. It was Anna, who was cuddled next to Kristoff. „I can't see."

„The two of you are like two seals glued together. Try to separate, then you could maybe see?" Jack teased.

Anna pretended to think about it for a minute, and then, „Nope."

Elsa rolled her eyes and leaned onto Jack's shoulder a little more, allowing Anna to see the screen. „Better?"

„Loads," she grinned, the cheshire smile betraying her innocent expression. This was her plan all along!

„Do you mind?" Elsa whispered. „I mean.. are you.. comfortable with this?"

„I'm good," very good, actually, „what about you?"

„I don't mind one bit."

Jack grinned and put his arm around her, allowing her to cuddle closer to him. She did so without hesitation. Just for a moment, Jack allowed himself to think of a bright future.

Jack woke up to the sun being a little bitch and shining light into his eyes, making him groan. He went to get up, only to be reminded of a weight stretched across the length of his body. Straining his neck, he also noticed he was covered in a blanket, lying on one of the couches in the common room. And he wasn't the only one, for the dead weight resting upon him seemed to be none other than Elsa, who was sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest.

There was no embarrassment nor jumping out of his skin, just warmth. Carefully, he put his arms around her. Elsa, even in her sleep, gravitated towards him, burrowing herself deeper into his chest and sighing happily. Jack smiled, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the anecdote about jack jumping off a building MIGHT be based on a true story;) ... yeah, twas a wild night


	8. Chapter 8

„Jackson, wake up! You're the last one to be asleep!" yelled North. Jack jumped out of his skin, hsi breathing fast and panicked, looking at North with wide eyes. North grinned.

„What the fu-?" Jack gasped.

North clapped his hands together in excitement. „It's Christmas time!"

„North, today's the eighteenth," Jack said.

„That is not the point, Jackson! Is it December? Yes! We have a week until Christmas, we need to start decorating, yes?" North's grin was infectuous and Jack found himself smiling as well. „Also, it has been more than two months since you moved here. This calls for a celebration, no?"

„Not really," Jack said, still smiling.

„Are you sure?"

„Yes," Jack laughed.

„Very well, then! We still need to decorate!"

„What time is it, anyway?"

North scratched his hair. „Uh.. around six?"

Jack sighed, „Alright. What do I need to do?"

North's expression of childlike glee was fascinating, „Do you like tinsel?"

„Sure?"

Jack did not like tinsel. Not after this.

The first time he saw the tree, he'd thought he was hallucinating.

He'd bought gifts for his friends nearly a week prior, but he still had nothing for Elsa. He wanted to give her something meaningful, something to cherish. And when he was walking around town and found a jewelry shop, he immediately knew.

A few hours later, Jack asked, „North, can I borrow your workshop for a couple of hours?"

Jack beamed when he was done nearly half a day later. His fingers were shaking, not used to the work anymore, but he didn't care.

She would love it, he was sure of it. Grinning at the necklace, Jack finally allowed himself to relax.

_elsa_arendelle: May I complain for a couple of minutes?_

_elsa_arendelle: I need to let out some steam._

_jackass_frost: always_

_jackass_frost: whats up_

_elsa_arendelle: You're probably going to laugh. It's pathetic._

_jackass_frost: elsa whats going on_

_elsa_arendelle: Just one of my professors being an idiot. It's nothing, really._

_jackass_frost: elsa_

_elsa_arendelle: Yes?_

_jackass_frost: talk to me_

Elsa smiled at the screen tenderly, her heartbeat sky high.

_elsa_arendelle: Not that many people are willing to listen to my first world problems._

_jackass_frost: i am not that many people_

_jackass_frost: well that didnt make sense_

_elsa_arendelle: You're amazing, you know that?_

_jackass_frost: u can say that again_

She rolled her eyes and grinned.

_elsa_arendelle: I'm not boosting your ego._

_jackass_frost: fair enough hh_

_jackass_frost: and just 4 the record_

_jackass_frost: so are u_

_elsa_arendelle: Professor Black is a world class dick!_

_jackass_frost: rofl ok didnt expect that_

_jackass_frost: yep_

_jackass_frost: amazing_

_jackass_frost: definitely amazing_

She blushed.

„Hey, Aster?"

„What?"

„Me, Hiccup, and a couple of other kids are gonna play a couple of board games, make an evening outta it. Wanna join?"

„I.. I'd like that."

„Great," Jack smiled. „Come on."

„One cappuccino for Henrietta!"

„My name is Harry, Jesus Christ."

„Hello, Harry Jesus Christ."

Astrid rolled her eyes, „You just wanna get fired, don't you?"

Jack grinned, „I can hear Oaken laughing from the back. Not getting fired anytime soon."

Astrid wasn't paying attention to him, instead preferring to look at something behind Jack. Turning around, Jack's grin widened. „Hello there, Mr. Haddock!"

„General Kenobi," Hiccup answered automatically and fist bumped Jack. „Hey, Astrid."

Astrid smiled, the expression unusually shy, something Jack wasn't used to seeing. „Hey, Hiccup."

„Is Elsa here, by any chance?" Jack asked, looking around.

„Nope, why?"

„Wanted to ask her to lend me a knife or something, you know.. to cut the sexual tension between the two of you." Jack's shit-eating grin only widened when he saw both of them blush with widened eyes, one avoiding eye contact with the other.

„Who raised you?" Hiccup sputtered.

„The streets," Jack said.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and asked, „Do I tell him now that there's a bet going around?"

That seemed to catch Jack's attention. „What bet?"

„I have no idea what you're talking about."

„Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Jack took a step closer with every word, the only obstacle between the two of them being the counter. „What. Bet?"

Hiccup grinned, not worried in the least. Even if he were afraid of Jack, he was fairly sure Astrid could kick his friend's ass. Unbeknownst to him, Jack's line of thought was pretty similar to his. Nevertheless, Hiccup decided to answer him, „How long it'll take for you and Elsa to jump each other's bones."

„What the fuck, Haddock?"

„I bet twenty bucks it'll be by the end of January, so if you could..?"

„Astrid?"

„No, you can't deck him."

„Love you, too, Jack," Hiccup said, blowing him a kiss. Jack caught the kiss and threw it in the trashcan. „Rude."

In the early morning of the twenty-fourth of December, Aster asked Jack if he could help with the feast preparation, citing he'd need all the help he could get. Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, and some other volunteers were already there, doing everything they could, looking busier than ever, yet smiling nonetheless. Jack figured that feeding nearly sixty people at once would not be the easiest thing in the world, but he soon found out he had severely underestimated the amount of food they would be sharing this very evening. While his own family was never poor, as far as he knew, it was also never large. Jack had no cousins to speak of, no aunts, no uncles, and for the past two years, no parents or sister, either. To be fair, however, the last time he actually celebrated Christmas was the year before the accident.

Someone touched his forearm, forcing him out his thoughts. Shaking his head, he looked at the person touching him, not surprised in the least to see Elsa smiling at him. „Hey."

„Hi," he smiled.

„May I ask you something rather blunt?" she asked. Jack nodded. „This is your first Christmas in.. how long, exactly?"

„Three years," Jack said. Elsa nodded, committing the numbers to memory. „Why?"

„My father used to be a good friend of North's," Elsa suddenly said. „He, uh.. he met my mother in this place."

„Your mother grew up here?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded, smiling at him. „Yes. My father had to spend a few weeks here, when he was around twelve."

Jack smiled down at her, „How come you're a volunteer here?"

„Anna and I have been coming here since we were children," she explained, „our parents kept bringing us here. After their deaths... it was one of the few things that pulled me out of my grief."

„The other was Anna?"

Elsa beamed. „The other was Anna."

She radiated with happiness right now, her smile bright and her eyes shining with affection. She was beautiful. Her radiant smile turned into a shy one, „I also own half the orphanage."

„Wait, what?"

„This ain't dinner," Jack whispered. „This is a fucking feast."

North grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. „Every year, Jackson."

„What if I ever decide to quit?" Jack asked in a whisper.

North's face softened. „You're still family, no matter what, yes?"

Jack's mind was reeling, his thoughts nearly too fast for his brain to handle. He had been there for two months. Barely even that. Not noticing his eyes filled with tears, he threw himself at North, hugging him tightly. He hadn't hugged anyone but Elsa since his parents.

„Thank you, North," he whispered.

North wrapped his arms around him and patted him on the back, „You're welcome, synok."

„What does it mean? Synok?" Jack asked.

North's grin was large and proud when he answered. „It means son."

The feast continued smoothly, with Jack sitting next to Elsa and some of the volunteers and employees. Aster joined them for probably the first time since Jack had lived here, clearly not used to this many people. The children were surprisingly well-behaved, most likely because of North's earlier promise they could see Santa if they went to sleep early. Jack had a feeling North would gorge himself on cookies and milk tonight, the thought amusing him greatly.

„What are you laughing about?" Elsa asked, touching his arm and smiling.

Jack snickered and whispered „North eating a shitload of cookies and milk."

There was mirth in her eyes when she said, „Not just him." She elaborated, seeing his confused expression. „Let's just say that there's enough cookies for every adult here."

Jack was gaping at her like a fish. „Close your mouth, Jack," she chastised, putting her fingers under his chin and closing his mouth for him with a large click. Jack rolled his eyes affectionately.

„Yes, ma'am," he grinned. Elsa nodded in satisfaction.

After dinner, Jack found Elsa playing a board game with some of the younger girls. Clearing his throat, he asked, „Hey, Elsa. You got a minute?"

„Always," she smiled, excusing herself. „What is it?"

„I, uh.. I know gifts are usually exchanged in the morning and stuff, but.. I'd like to give you yours, now, if that's okay? I'd.. like to take you somewhere, too. If you don't mind, that is. If you do, then it's totally cool, we can just, uh, you know, stay here and... stuff."

Elsa touched his cheek, finding his rambling rather adorable, her thumb stroking his cheekbone back and forth. „Breathe, Jack," she grinned, „you can give me your gift now. Just give me a minute to go and get yours."

Jack exhaled loudly, bringing his hand to her forearm. „What about my second question?"

„That depends on where we're going," she teased, already knowing she'd say yes to anything he'd ask of her.

„You'll know when we get there. It's a.. quite a walk from here, actually. Half an hour, maybe?" he said sheepishly.

Elsa grinned, nodding. „I like walks."

„Yeah, so do I."

They stood there, smiling like dorks at each other, her hand still on his cheek. „I should go get your gift now," he whispered.

„Yes, as should I."

„Yeah, you should," yelled little Aurora, forcing Jack and Elsa to separate, both of them blushing wildly. Jack laughed, and after a few seconds, Elsa started to giggle. Both of the laughs erupted into a fit, with Jack wheezing.

„What's so funny?" Elsa gasped.

„I don't know," Jack wheezed back, which only prompted the two to laugh harder. Once they calmed down some minutes later, they looked at the little girl, who seemed very much unimpressed.

„Yes, let's go," Elsa said.

„Let's. Meet you at the front door in ten."

„I, uh.. I actually wasn't sure what to get you, at first," Elsa started before Jack could get a word in. „You're the opposite of a materialist, so sentimental."

Jack smiled, nodding.

„So," she said, pulling out a frame, „I got you this. I.. hope you aren't disappointed."

She was biting her lip, anxious of his reaction. He took the frame from her slightly trembling fingers, squeezing her hand before he let go. Elsa stopped breathing when he looked at the picture, her anxiety spiking. She couldn't see his face, his hair framing it as he was looking down. When he looked up, though, she could see tears in his eyes, his lip trembling.

„Oh, Jack," she whispered, closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms around him. He didn't cry, not really, but she wouldn't blame him even if he did.

„Thank you," he whispered, „thank you so much."

Elsa smiled and stroked his hair. „Just wait until you see what's on the other side."

Jack let go of her carefully and she let him, disappointed the tiniest bit at the loss of contact. Turning the frame around, he read the note she left him.

_Sometimes, grieving people do stupid things. That does not mean it's all we ever do.  
Love, Elsa._

She suddenly found herself against his chest, her ear right next to his heart. She sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him.

„You.. God. How am I so lucky? To have you in my life?" he asked in a whisper. Elsa only held him tighter.

„You've gone through too much to deserve everything you wish for, Jack," she whispered back.

They separated after a few minutes, both of them conveniently wiping their eyes. „I, uh.. feel like my gift doesn't hold a candle to yours, actually," he said, looking at the picture of the whole orphanage group. Of his friends.

Family.

„I know I will love it," she said. If only because it would be from him.

Jack pulled a little box out of his pocket and presented it to her rather awkwardly, an action she found very much adorable. Elsa gasped when she opened the box, finding the most beautiful snowflake-patterned necklace she had ever seen.

„Oh my God, Jack!" she whispered. „This must've cost a fortune! How..?"

Jack blushed and looked down in embarrassment, „I.. uh.. made it? North let me use the workshop for it. Don't.. don't worry, it didn't cost much."

„Just an incredible amount of effort," she said, „and most likely lots and lots of thinking?"

He grinned, „Yeah. That. I.. honestly, I didn't know what to get you, either. But when I walked across some jewelry store downtown, I had this idea.. and, like.. I know you wear lots of.. uh.. white, and you've got the prettiest blonde hair I've ever seen," she blushed at that, smiling shyly, „and you've told me you love snow and..."

Elsa learned forward and kissed his cheek before he could continue with his babbling. She was rather surprised and extremely pleased to see his eyes widen and his face go absolutely red, not necessarily in that order.

„Could you clasp it for me, please?" she asked, handing him the necklace and turning around. Jack moved her hair out of the way in the most gentle of manners, his fingers ghosting over the back of her neck and making her shiver unexpectedly. He clasped the necklace, yet his fingers still remained on her skin.

„Come on," Jack whispered, „I want you to meet someone."

They walked for nearly half an hour in silence, their fingers intertwined, both of them finding comfort in the other's presence. When Elsa saw the _Burgess Cemetery_ sign, she immediately knew, and it made her heart beat that much faster.

Jack and Elsa stopped in front of the graves of his family, Elsa reading the inscriptions carefully. He lost three people in the span of a year. At the same time, probably.

„They... they had an accident," he began, clearly struggling to find the words, „It's.. kinda weird, in a funny way. We had an argument like.. half an hour before. It was stupid, and I can't even remember what it was about. I know we were planning to go somewhere, the four of us. And I know that I didn't go with them... they, uh.. got hit by a drunk driver going.. I don't know, fifty miles above the speed limit? Forty?"

He was crying, she could hear it. See it. So was she, her heart shattering in pieces, hurting for this boy she so dearly cherished. She squeezed his hands until her knuckles turned white, surprised when he returned it.

„They died instantly, that's what they told me. Don't know if that's true, but... I really hope it is. I hope they didn't feel any pain."

„I'm sure they didn't," she whispered. He looked at her and sent her a broken smile.

„It all started then. I was lost in grief," he laughed at the words, „I was in my senior year of high school. The beginning of it, actually. I stopped studying altogether. Stopped playing lacrosse.. lost the scholarship. Started drinking every day. Started smoking weed. Then drinking and smoking weed. Tried hardest drugs after that."

Elsa let go of his hand and tucked herself under his arm instead, putting her arm around his waist.

„I, uh... became homeless not even two years after that. Had no money, no immediate family. Sold most of my stuff just to get another fucking fix," his voice hardened with each word of the last sentence. „Except for... a couple of things."

„What things?" she asked.

„Glad you asked," he smiled, easing the tension. „You probably don't know about my favorite hoodie."

Elsa nodded, „The one you always wear during movie nights? It's soft."

„Yes, the one I always wear during movie nights. Mary got it for me for my sixteenth, out of her own pocket."

Elsa truly didn't know how to respond to that, and Jack didn't seem to mind. „The other, though," he continued, using his other arm to pull something from underneath his shirt, „is this."

Elsa leaned away from him slightly to get a better look. It was a pendant, and Elsa guessed that it used to look like the Moon.

„Yeah, it did."

„Did I say it out loud?"

„Yeah," he grinned, „you did. It's a bit worn out, now. I kept rubbing it for good luck on the streets. Didn't work out for me, did it? Not at first."

„At first?" she asked, confused.

„I got to meet you, didn't I?"

Elsa blushed.

„Anyway, me telling you my whole life story is not the reason I brought you here," he stated.

„Huh?"

Jack smiled, realizing she was quite adorable when confused. „I told you I want you to meet someone, didn't I?"

Letting go of her, he took a few steps forward before kneeling down. „Hey, mom. Hey, dad. What's up, brat?" Elsa would've snorted under different circumstances. „There's someone I'd like you to meet. Remember when I told you all about Elsa?"

Jack looked at her and smiled, offering her his hand. She stepped forward and took it, kneeling down as well. „Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Overland. Hello, Mary. It's.. it's nice to meet you. You've raised yourselves a nice son, that's for certain. I believe Mary must've had quite the part in it?"

Jack rolled his eyes, „You have no idea."

Elsa's smile vanished, then, her expression becoming serious. „I.. I don't know much about you, but just knowing Jack, I feel like you must've been amazing people. To have a child so strong and determined is not something to scoff at. It's something to be proud of," she could hear Jack's breath hitch. „He is one of the greatest and strongest people I have ever met, and he keeps making me smile, no matter how much I don't want to sometimes. God, Jack, your humor can get dark sometimes."

„It's a coping mechanism."

„Oh, I'm sure it is," she smiled, focusing her gaze on the tombstones. „He became very dear to me in what seemed like days, despite it being more than two months now. I like to think my parents watch over my sister and I. I.. uh.. I hope you watch over your son, as well. And that you are proud of him. You should be. I know I am."

They stood up after she finished, their hands still intertwined.

„Did you mean it?" Jack asked once they were standing.

She leaned into him slightly, her hand on his cheek, the gesture so familiar Jack leaned into it without knowing. „Every word."

„You are one of a kind," he whispered, leaning towards her slightly.

„So are you," she whispered back, her movements mirroring his.

„Merry Christmas, Elsa," he breathed. She felt it on her skin, they were so close.

„Merry Christmas, Jack."

Their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha
> 
> also, if any of y'all have discord and love jelsa (which you probs do considering you're reading this), you can join the friendliest and most active jelsa server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/dvs4XBP


	9. Chapter 9

His lips were soft, even softer than she'd imagined, and she was enjoying every second of it. Her thrill did not last long, however, for before Elsa had the chance to deepen the kiss, Jack abruptly broke it, leaning away from her and breathing heavily.

„Jack," she stepped closer to him and flinched when she saw him recoil from her. Keeping her distance, she asked, „Jack, what's going on?"

„No, no, I can't," he gasped, kneeling on the grass and grabbing fistfuls of hair. „I—"

„Jack, sweetheart, breathe with me. What can't you do?" Elsa asked, beginning to panic slightly. She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible.

„Too good for me," he mumbled, his breaths in short gasps. „No, can't."

Elsa's heart broke in two, but she put her emotions aside, knowing he needed her to be calm and collected. Deciding she didn't care about personal space anymore, she quickly closed the gap between them, pulling his hand out of his hair and putting it against her chest.

„Breathe with me, Jack," she whispered, taking deep, exaggerated breaths. „Come on. Breathe with me. Do you feel my heart beating?"

Jack nodded, the action shaky. His eyes were shining with tears. „Focus on it. Focus on the sound of my voice, okay? Just breathe, deep inhale, deep exhale."

„I-I can't, Elsa," Jack gasped.

„For me, Jack. Breathe for me. Please," she pleaded, her voice impossibly soft.

Jack nodded and mumbled to himself, „T-too good for me. Don't deserve it. You."

Elsa heard him. „Don't say that. Don't you ever say that, Jackson Overland," Elsa whispered furiously, fire in her eyes.

Jack's breathing was beginning to even out, but he was still shaking uncontrollably. Elsa kissed his knuckles. „Remember our first conversation? Our first real conversation?"

She waited before he nodded, then continued, „I wanted to be friends with you, Jack. I still do. But I know there's something deeper, at least from my side."

Elsa could hear the sharp intake of breath, the way he tensed up, no longer shaking, his breaths finally even. Her throat went dry.

„I.. of course there is, Elsa," he whispered, making her heart jump straight into her throat. „But I know that you're too good for me."

She wanted to protest, wanted to yell and scream at him, but she stayed quiet and let him continue, knowing he needed to let those words out, no matter how painful they would be, „Elsa, you... you're like a star. You went through so much, and you still smile every day. You still see the good and the bright in everyone."

He was on a roll, and yet he still continued. „You should run, Elsa.. before you drown. I have too much baggage, a shitload of issues. God," he stood up, breaking free of her tentative touch. „What can I offer you, huh? A.. a former junkie who can barely afford to clothe himself."

He whispered the last part, his voice broken, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, falling on the grass. Elsa took a deep breath and stepped closer to him, hesitating for the briefest moment before allowing herself to touch him. Raising both of her hands, Elsa put her hands on his cheeks, gently brushing the stray tears away with her thumbs. Her own eyes were filled with tears.

„You don't get to decide who is good enough for me and who is not," she whispered, „You want to know what you can offer me?"

They were looking into each other's eyes, neither of them saying anything. „Your love, Jack. You can offer me your love," she said, her voice hoarse, trying her best not to cry. „I love you, Jack. Okay? I love you."

The dam broke. He pulled her to him, their lips crashing together in an act of fiery passion. The kiss was desperate, the salt from their tears mixing, both of them able to taste it, neither of them caring in the least. Jack wrapped his arms around her, bringing her impossibly closer, his grip unyielding, just as tight as hers.

„I love you, I love you, I love you," he mumbled against her skin once the kiss was broken, again and again and again.

„I love you, too," she gasped out, overcame with emotion. She could feel hot wetness on her neck.

„Shhh," she whispered, one arm wrapped around his back, the other in his hair. „Everything is going to be okay."

She kept stroking his hair, the movement calming her just as much as him. When he leaned away from her, if but a few inches, Elsa's grip around him tightened. Jack chuckled.

„Possessive, are we?" he teased.

„Well," Elsa grinned, „you can't blame a girl."

„No," he said, „I definitely can't."

Jack caressed her cheek, repeating her gesture from a few minutes ago. Elsa put her hand on top of his, softly kissing his wrist. Jack melted.

„No running away, anymore?" Elsa asked.

„I.. uh... yeah, no. I'm sorry."

Elsa only shook her head, waving away the apology.

„Be patient with me?" he smiled, recalling the first time he'd told her that, just a few short months ago. It seemed like a lifetime, now.

„Always," she whispered, beaming at him with the brightest of smiles. Yep, Jack was a goner.

„So, can I call you my girlfriend?"

„Yes, Jack."

„Can I call you sweetheart?"

„Yes."

„Snowflake?"

„Uh.. yes?"

„You know, the necklace."

„Oh, right!"

„Baby?"

„Okay."

„Honey?"

„Pushing it a little bit."

„Baby gorilla?"

„What?"

„Autocorrect. Meant babygirl."

„Jack, this is a verbal conversion."

North sniffled when he opened his gift, a mug with the words World's #1 Russian printed in bold red. Jack grinned.

Jack completely lost his shit at the flabbergasted expression on Hiccup's face when he opened his present, revealing a book with the title Flirting For Dummies. He was proud of that one. Elsa just rolled her eyes at him and smiled in amusement.

„Nah, that's not the real gift. The real one's the blue box," Jack said, pointing at the box. Hiccup warily took it in his arms. Once he seemed satisfied that there was no prank at his expense, he tore the wrapping apart with gusto, surprising Jack with his enthusiasm. He hugged Jack and thanked him for the mythology book series.

Aster clapped Jack on the back after opening his gift, four jars of marmite Jack hoped were actually from Australia. And so it went, everyone hugging everyone, thanking and appreciating and smiling. Elsa never left his side for more than a few minutes at a time, and Jack found himself grateful for her anchoring. He wouldn't have it any other way.

If Jack cried when a small group of orphans gave him a t-shirt with their signatures and hand prints, no one would have to know.

Elsa knew, obviously.

„So, you two are finally banging, huh?" Anna asked bluntly a day later, her shit-eating grin visible from a mile away.

Elsa choked and sputtered on her tea. „What?!" she asked once she was sure her larynx was in good condition.

„You and Jack. Kristoff noticed, and let me tell you, the boy is almost as oblivious as Hiccup and Punzie combined," Anna said.

„No, we are not.. uh, banging," Elsa said. „We are dating, though."

This time, it was Anna's turn to choke. On a piece of toast, nonetheless.

„I haven't seen you smile this much since you told the cop to fuck off the other day," Astrid stated. „Spill."

„What? Can I just be having a good day?"

„No, you're a depressed little shit at the best of times. So, spill. Or I'll start guessing, and you don't want that."

„There's nothing to guess," Jack blushed.

Astrid whistled, then grinned. „Oh, so you're finally gettin' some!"

„Faceplant on the ceiling, Hofferson."

„What?"

„I said what I said."

„Jack," Elsa whispered one day, her head on his shoulder.

„Yeah?"

„Tell me something you've never told anyone before."

„I... uh.. used to put tartar sauce on my pizza?"

„Why am I dating you, again?"

„Elsa."

„Yes?"

„Go on a date with me."

„Yes."

She had never laughed as much as that evening.

His eyes had never held this much love.

With proper diet and the ability to take care of himself, Jack filled out once more, going from unhealthy thin to fit and lean in a rather short amount of time. He patted himself on the back, reasoning his muscle memory was still the shit. The unfortunate side effect, however, was his need to buy new clothes rather often. Jack sure hoped that now, being as close to his lacrosse physique as he could be, he would not need to buy himself new clothes anytime soon.

„How'd you get so swole you man-whore?" asked Hiccup one day, apparently noticing the not so sudden change.

Jack shrugged. „I am a growing boy."

„You are turning twenty in a month."

„Your point?"

Hiccup sighed. „Never mind. We're going bowling tonight. Wanna come?"

„You do know that I work two jobs, right?" Jack asked.

„Do you have a shift tonight?"

„Nope."

„Is North gonna flip his shit over one evening?"

„Nope. My official working hours are from 8 AM to 4 PM."

„Then shut up, you're going with us."

Jack's eyes narrowed. „Who's us..?"

Hiccup grinned. „Me and Astrid. To be fair, though, I think Merida and HM are going, too. Oh, and Elsa! She already confirmed. She actually wanted me to ask you to come."

„Her idea, huh?" Jack crossed his arms, grinning.

„Nah, been planning on inviting you, anyway."

„Sure you were, squirt. Sure you were."

„I am older than you by two years."

„Your point?"

A sigh. „Just get your ass over there, I'll text you the deets."

Jack grinned.

Let it be known that Jack, while being quite terrible at bowling, could not hold a candle to Elsa. His girlfriend, probably the most elegant and graceful person he had ever met, could barely send the ball rolling. She huffed indignantly, crossing her arms in irritation. Jack, who found her too adorable, just put his arms around her from behind and kissed the crown of her head.

„You can't be perfect at everything, snowflake," he whispered.

She smiled.

„Oi, get a room!" Hiccup yelled, grinning.

Elsa stuck his tongue at him. Jack flipped him off.

Jack knew Elsa went through a lot of hardships, she shared most of them with him. She bit her lip when she showed him the faint lines on her forearms, the clear anxiety in her eyes breaking his heart in two.

He kissed the little scars, each and every one.

It seemed as though the month of December was the emotional one, for when Jack answered Sandy in broken ASL, the little man threw himself at him and squeezed him so hard Jack felt his ribs bruise.

Worth it, though. Sandy deserved more than what he was dealt with.

During the weekly movie night, on the evening of the twenty-ninth, Jack was sitting on the floor with his back against the foot of the couch, with Elsa between his legs, leaning against his chest. To Jack, this was the perfect evening, to be among his friends – nay, his family – and to have the prettiest girl in the world in his arms. Yeah, he couldn't complain.

North was already asleep in his armchair, making Jack snort quietly upon noticing it.

The back of Elsa's head was resting against Jack's neck, and he breathed in the faint scent of vanilla, kissing her hair in the process. Elsa hummed in appreciation, growing to love and appreciate his affectionate touches, not hesitating to return them whenever possible.

She just liked touching him, okay?

„Hey, Jack?" she whispered.

„Hmm?"

„What did you want to become? Before.. all of this?" she asked, not paying attention to the movie anymore.

Jack didn't answer for a couple of seconds, and when she craned her neck to look up at him, she noticed his expression was one of deep thought.

Eventually, he whispered, a mischievous glint in his eye „A professional lacrosse player, obviously."

„Obviously."

His expression turned serious, then. „If that didn't work out, though.. then probably an English teacher."

„High school?" Elsa asked curiously.

Jack shrugged, bouncing her along. „Don't know, really? Maybe elem. I like working with kids, and God knows teenagers are assholes."

„I actually quite like one," Elsa grinned.

„Do you now?"

„Yes, of course. Very handsome in his own right. Fairly smart, as well. He's got the most gorgeous smile! He is also great with children. It's a wonder no one's snatched him yet," she whispered, beaming.

„Well, maybe he's waiting for this one particular gal, you know?" he whispered back, his eyes bright.

„Oh? Do describe her."

Her smile got wider with each word he whispered into her ear, „She's completely extraordinary, unlike anyone I've ever met. She lights up a room just by walking into it, and has this kindness to her that never leaves her eyes. I fell for her the moment I met her, but I just didn't know it."

„I love you."

„I love you, too, snowflake," he whispered. „We've known each other for less than three months, how hilarious is that? Three months ago, I was still living on the streets and ate once every two days."

The awe in his voice made her choke up a little, but she swallowed it down and smiled instead, nestling into the crook of his neck. „And you deserve nothing less, darling. Nothing less."

„Bet," he said, making her roll her eyes with a smile.

„Can you two lovebirds shut up and let us watch the movie? Come on! Get a room!"

„Shut up, Hiccup."

„Shut up, Hiccup."


	10. Epilogue

Before either of them realized, days turned to weeks, weeks to months. They had been together for nearly two months, now, closer than ever. Their casual touches increased, a caress on the cheek here, a hand on the lower back there, the sexual tension increasing by the moment. The whole orphanage knew of their relationship, everyone overjoyed at the two of them finding each other, mindful of their pasts. Or what they knew of their past, anyway.

Elsa was the happiest she had ever been, and it warmed Anna's heart to see her sister's eyes alight every day, not only with their usual kindness and warmth, but love and joy. Anna knew her sister had not taken the death of her parents easily, knew that Elsa had taken it worse than she. Seeing her with Jack, hand-in-hand and with the brightest of smiles on her face, brought Anna one on her own, perhaps just as bright.

„What's with the grin?" asked Kristoff.

„Just look at them," she said, pointing at Jack and Elsa, cuddled together on the couch, his head on her lap. Elsa was laughing at something Jack had said earlier, her smile wide and toothy and so, so happy.

„We're cuter," Kristoff grumbled, but he was smiling, too.

„You bet."

„Hey, Astrid?"

„Yeah?"

„Wanna go on a date with me?"

„No."

Hiccup's jaw was on the floor. Astrid giggled.

„I'm kidding, numb nut. Of course I wanna go on a date with you," she said, closing the gap between them.

Jack came over to Hiccup's apartment later that day, bored out of his mind, only to catch them in the middle of the act.

„So, uh.. Jack.."

„Let's just say that I didn't see anything. Deal?"

„Oh, thank God. Deal."

The first time Jack had leaned in and whispered _Good girl_ in Elsa's ear, she shuddered.

Coincidentally, she had taken him to her apartment that very night.

„I, uh.. I've never done this before, actually," Jack stuttered out sheepishly. Elsa smiled at him gently and pecked him on the lips.

„I'll teach you."

Jack was, indeed, a very fast learner.

On the other hand, when Jack learned Elsa had no gag reflex, he decided he wanted to marry her.

When Elsa's eyes fluttered open the next morning, her first instinct was to smile. So she did. Her smile quickly disappeared, however, the moment she reached for Jack, only for her hand to touch a cold pillow. She frowned, anxiety beginning to flood her veins, waking her sleepy mind. Her fears quickly abated when she heard singing coming from what she assumed to be the kitchen. She beamed.

After brushing her teeth and splashing her face with cold water, she padded to the kitchen, not the least bit surprised to find her boyfriend shirtless. What did surprise her, however, was his finesse and grace as he moved fluidly around the kitchen, instinctively knowing the location of all things.

Jack was humming to himself, singing Backstreet Boys under his breath, trying his best to cook an omelette. Looking at his phone on the counter, he followed the recipe, adding his own.. or rather, his mother's... spin to it. He sighed when he felt Elsa hug hin from behind, resting her head between his shoulder blades. Relaxing at her touch, he turned around and kissed her forehead, muttering, „Morning, beautiful."

His arms found themselves wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his chest.

„Good morning yourself, handsome. Whatcha cooking?" she asked. Jack melted at the last sentence.

„An omelette," he said, „found the recipe online."

She could see he was excited, „But?"

„But!" he exclaimed, „I remembered my mom teaching me. You know, to be more independent and stuff."

„Men who can cook are attractive," Elsa said.

„So are women who aren't afraid of taking charge," he leaned in, whispering the words against her lips.

Elsa smiled into the kiss. „Anytime," she whispered back once they let go.

„Anyway, yeah, following the recipe and adding mom's spin to it. Also, I love you and I love touching you just as much, but could you maybe let go of me? I'd like to, you know.. not burn it?"

Elsa pretended to think about it for a minute before shaking her head. „Nope. Mine."

The smirk on Jack's face made her both excited and nervous. „Yours," he grinned, before lifting her up and turning around, capturing her between himself and the counter. This time, it was Elsa's turn to smirk.

They did not eat breakfast that morning.

Four months later, Jack found himself an affordable apartment.

A month after that, Elsa encouraged him to try and pick up college. A huge, breathtaking smile on his face, holding his acceptance letter, was the greatest reward for the evenings she spent tutoring him.

He started college three months later, at the beginning of the new semester.

They moved in together a year into their relationship.

Elsa took over her father's company a year later, her diploma still warm from printing. Jack had never been so proud of her, standing tall and proud as the newest CEO of Arendelle Industries, a snowflake necklace clearly visible around her neck.

Jack majored in English and Education with honors four years later at the age of twenty three, his valedictorian speech moving even the coldest of hearts. Then there was his girlfriend, best friend, and the rest of the orphanage gang clapping and cheering for him, making him smile. When he saw them after the ceremony, he hugged Elsa tightly and cried. So did she.

„You did it, love. I'm so proud of you."

„I wouldn't have done it without you."

„Jack?"

„Yes?"

„Marry me."

He had never kissed her this passionately.

Jamie Bennett gave a speech at the wedding, as did Hiccup, North, and Anna. Jamie's was the only speech the couple had asked for. It was also the only sober one.

They got matching tattoos of snowflakes on their wrists along with their rings, signifying their bond and love.

Following in the orphanage's footsteps, they decided to start fostering two years into their marriage, neither of them even thirty yet. When they fostered a teenager who had just lost his parents, they immediately knew what to do.

„Sometimes, grieving people do stupid things," Jack told the boy one day, „However, that does not mean that's all we ever do."

When the boy threw himself at the two of them, neither Jack nor Elsa hesitated to hug him back.

Their love never diminished, it had only grown stronger each day.

Elsa was his light in the darkness, pulling him out from the abyss whenever he fell.

Jack was her anchor, grounding her in a way she both needed and wanted.

Destined for one another, finding each other at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
